A Different Peace
by RhinoMouse
Summary: With the mountain fallen the coalition lies in an uneasy peace. Lexa is caught in a political nightmare trying to secure the coalition for the years to come. Clarke want's what's best for Azgeda, but thats not always what's best for the coalition. With news reaching of invaders to the south the threat of war looms once more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

And here we are at last. We're sorry it took us a month longer than we were expecting to get here but well, hopefully it was worth waiting for. So for any new readers we make heavy use of OC's to help expand our world. But, well we're lazy and the OC's are all modified characters from the fire emblem series. In this case we're not going to be using flashbacks. We are going to be jumping around a lot of locations though, so every point of view change will have a notation of where that person is. Just in the first chapter we move across more than one clan. And as we go forward the amount of clans we bounce around is going to increase. As always we are more than happy to answer any questions you have in the comment section. If you want to just chat feel free to hit up Rhino on tumblr under the name bibliophile-rhino-nerd.

We swear to not kill Lexa or Clarke. Pretty much everyone else is fair game though, so apologies ahead of time. It's us, of course people will die. There are some scenes that we know are going to be...gruesome we promise to include warnings for them in the notes before the start of a chapter. Same as how we warned you guys ahead of time for the whole horse dying and the flaying of Flora in ADL. But well, this thing got it's rating for a reason and it wasn't sex. Unfortunately we're both awful at writing smut so we're just going to leave that up to your imagination. Course the characters will still have it, they're human, but we won't be describing it in great depth.

-RhinoMouse

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

The gods had blessed and cursed her. Lexa watched the sunlight playing across the lines of her lover's back. If someone had told her before her conclave, when she was a young and foolish girl kissing Costia in corners around the tower, that she would unite the clans, bring down the mountain, take the Azkwin as her lover, she would have laughed at them. Yet here she was, Klark asleep beside her, ambassadors from the twelve clans living in her tower, the mountain nothing but ash and rubble.

She ran her fingers down Klark's spine. The raised scars from torture, war, and punishment were familiar to her touch. She traced the lines of the twisted tattoo of a vine with leaves coming off it that ran down her spine. The newest leaf made her smile softly, every one represented a successful pauna hunt, but that one meant more to her. After all, that was the one Klark had earned taking down the giant gorilla. It had been the turning point in how she'd see her. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Klark's bare shoulder where deep scarring from claws raking her lay.

"Hmmm… you're up early." Klark murmured, the side of her lips twitching up as she spoke.

Lexa smiled, her eyes crinkling. "The sun is already up, it's late for both of us and you know it."

"Well, we did remain active late into the night." There was a decided smirk to her face as she mentioned their night together.

Sitting up fully, Lexa stretched out her arms. "Still, we need to leave this bed."

"A great crime wouldn't you say." Klark rolled over before sitting up and wrapping herself around Lexa from behind her. Leaning in, she nipped at Lexa's ear. "Don't you think Heda?"

Lexa reached and pushed Klark's head away gently. "No distractions, I have to meet with the ambassadors today."

"Fine." Klark flopped back onto the bed and sighed out in fake dismay.

Her traitorous eyes followed her lover's form. Flushing at the knowing smirk on Klark's face, she faced forward again before walking into the side room and lowering herself into the bath. She closed her eyes as Klark joined her in the warm water her servants had brought in earlier causing her to wake. Sadly, it was too late in the morning for her to enjoy it properly. She wordlessly accepted the soap Klark handed to her and efficiently cleaned herself before rinsing and drying.

As she was pulling on her pants she heard Klark getting out of the bath. She decided to ask something she'd been meaning to ask Klark for a while. "I was wondering if you would be willing to work with the nightbloods today while I'm in council?"

Klark hummed. "I'd be honored. Though, you know Titus will not be pleased."

"Titus knows that his place is to advise, not order." Lexa pulled one of her long-sleeved shirts on smoothly. Titus had yet to come around on the topic of Klark or the closer ties to Azgeda. She knew he would see sense eventually, still she wished that eventually would come sooner. With the ambassadors uneasy, she needed her flamekeeper by her side.

Warm hands rested on her shoulders gently squeezing. "I'll talk with the Podkru ambassador about your idea for a central mobile defensive force for you."

Lexa turned her head while reaching up and entangled her hand into Klark's hair. Pulling her head down, she kissed her gently. "Thank you, though in this case that might not help."

Klark laughed while stepping back and pulling her own shirt on over her scars. "Azgeda relations with Podkru have been getting better. Though, that's a fair point. You know you have my support."

Raising her brows, she turned to face Klark properly. "You wouldn't sleep in my bed for a week over this."

Wincing slightly as she was tucking in her shirt, Klark's brow creased. "You cannot blame me for wanting to protect my people Lexa." She ran a hand through her hair. "This measure, if passed, will give you power inside the coalition that is unprecedented. An entire force of warriors from throughout the clans under your command gives you the ability to challenge our autonomy in a way none of us are used to. However, you are right. It will allow you to act without being forced to call the clans for their armies every time an army is needed. You also make a good point that a multi clan force is better than you using the Trikru as your own personal army."

Lexa pulled on her jacket as she spoke. "My own lover took time to be convinced. Convincing the council will take longer." Shaking her head, she buckled it into place. "If I cannot get this passed, the council will not allow me to end the conclave."

"Lexa." Klark stepped forward, pulling her into her arms. "We'll protect our people, all of our people."

She melted into her arms, accepting the warmth and support. Klark understood her desperate desire to change this practice of her people's. "The ambassadors will not accept it Klark. Not even Floukru will approve it, and Luna is a nightblood. This is our people's way. Perhaps it is heresy to attempt to change it, but while I am Heda I cannot allow it to continue if I can stop it."

Klark pulled back so that they could see each other. "You have done far more radical changes than this. You'll change this too. It will just take time."

"Will you speak with Titus?" She tightened her hold as she saw Klark's face closing off as she thought of him. "I need his support and he will not give it while he does not trust you."

"Alright." Klark pulled back and pulled on her own coat. "Still, I do not think that he will ever accept my presence in your life."

"He'll have to." Lexa reached out, threading their fingers together. "You are mine as I am yours."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Ouskejon(Blue Cliff) Someset Castle

Chrom kom Ouskejon, prince of his clan and general of the Exalt walked into his sister's private rooms. "Emmeryn, I have news."

She turned from where she had been staring into the mirror. Emmeryn was the eldest of their family. She was slightly built, thin, almost bird like, with her pale-yellow hair falling down past her shoulders. "Chrom, I'm glad you've come."

He smiled, dropping to his knees before her feet. Reaching out, he clasped her hands that were resting in her lap with his far larger ones. "Sumia is with child sister."

Emmeryn smiled, reaching out, she stroked the side of his face with her hand. "This is blessed news. I'm so happy for your family."

Chrom could feel the joy he'd felt since Sumia had told him bubbling up inside of him. He'd always wanted children of his own. The approval of his sister, who was more mother to him than sister, meant the world to him. He couldn't wait to write to Robin with the news. "I request that you recall Robin, let the junior ambassador take the post for the next year."

"I wish that I could." She leaned back in chair, the quiet air of sorrow about her folding inwards. "Things are changing right now, and I cannot risk our people for your happiness. Still, perhaps I can still aid you in this." Looking him straight in the eyes, she spoke carefully. "You are a great warrior brother, but a poor statesman. I have never feared for you on the throne though. Robin would never let you falter, he's always been your loyal shadow and has advised you well. To bar you and Sumia from your lover during this time would be cruel. I will send you both to Polis."

Balking, Chrom stood up and stared at her in disbelief. "It is not safe in Polis!"

She stared at him steadily, queuing him to fall silent. "That is true, but we have allies at court, enough that in this you would be safe. The new trade agreement with Azgeda will be signed soon. Go, ascertain all you can of this new Azkwin. We all know she intends to spend time in Polis yearly. It would seem the rest of us can no longer leave it entirely to our ambassadors to represent us. This is her second trip to Polis in just over a year. I wish for your opinion on whether she can be trusted as a possible ally. Robin will keep Sumia and your child safe."

Staring at the ground, he bit the inside of his cheek till it bled to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret. This… was not what he wanted. Polis was a mess of danger and politics with death interwoven with it all. He did not want to bring a child into that world, but he understood what Emmeryn meant. "How long will you send me away for?"

"Till I recall you." She said softly, though it could not be interpreted as anything other than an order. "You can take advantage of this opportunity. I know you wish to spar against the woman who defeated Nia in single combat. I also need you to deliver a letter to Luna kom Flokru for me. It is for her eyes only, do you understand?"

"Of course," He straightened his spine. "How am I to deliver this letter? You are sending me to Polis not Floukru land?"

She turned to look into the fire. "When you arrive, send a warrior you trust completely to Luna."

He frowned, he did not appreciate having himself as well as his family being treated as pieces to be moved. Unfortunately, he understood the need. "Very well. When are we to depart."

She looked up at him sadly. "Two days."

Nodding sharply, he headed to the door. He was half out the door when he heard her behind him. "I am happy for you brother." Swallowing thickly, he closed the door and marched to his quarters. Sumia deserved to know immediately.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Aden slapped the face of the boy in front of him. Glancing over at Char, he found himself asking, "Shouldn't he be awake already?"

She rolled her eyes. Grabbing a glass of water, she threw it into their captive's face. A truly frightening grin spread across her face as Artigus snorted, waking up at last. "Ah, there he is."

"That's impressive. How'd you know how to do that?" Aden looked at her impressed.

"You can't torture someone if they pass out. You get very good at waking people when you work in a torture chamber." She explained calmly. "If this hadn't of woken him, we could have stuck smelling salts under his nose. Pain probably would have worked as well, considering we just poisoned him a little bit."

Ignoring the pale boy tied to a chair in Char's quarters, who was making choking noises round the gag, Aden gave Char a thumbs up gesture. "That's brilliant." Turning his attention to Artigus, he spoke without mercy. "Now, Artigus we need to have a talk." Reaching out, he rested his hands on either side of the gag. "If you scream, you won't like the consequences."

The boy nodded furiously. Carefully pulling the gag out of his mouth, Aden dropped back down across from their captive. Narrowing his eyes, he considered where to start. "So, you've begun to court Tris."

Artigus paled further, if that was even possible. Licking his lips, he looked back and forth between him and Char. "Yes."

"Why?" Char asked while touching the hilt of one of her more visible daggers.

"I love her." Aritgus got out, his nostrils flared and he squared his shoulders as best he could while tied. "You can't scare me away. You'll have to kill me if you want me to stop."

Aden wanted to punch the young man really badly, but he resisted. Char and he had agreed no permanent harm so long as he didn't give them reason to do so. As much as he had argued the point with Char, a crush on Tris was not reason. "You want us to believe you?"

"It doesn't matter if you believe me, it's the truth." He was clearly terrified, but the color was returning to his face. "I've always loved her. She's kind, and smart, and beautiful, and an incredible warrior, and I've known her longer than either of you!"

Pulling up the side of his shirt, Aden pointed to the tattoo on his side. "Do you know what this is?"

"The mark of brotherhood." Artigus winced.

"And you know that Char, Tris and I share this mark then?" He asked carefully.

"Yes."

Char reached out and patted Artigus on the knee. It was not reassuring looking at all and Aden felt pleased that she was so good at intimidation. "Then you understand, if anything were to happen to Tris, that Char and I would be displeased?"

Artigus nodded sharply.

"Good. Now if you so much as make her frown, there is no force on the ground that could save you. We clearly can poison you and abduct you in the very heart of Trikru land without raising any alarms." He didn't think it needed to be mentioned that they'd bribed Gustus to help with their enterprise. "So, if you make her cry, we will eviscerate you and feed you your own intestines. Got it?"

Artigus' voice cracked. "Yes."

Standing up, Aden caught a dagger Char tossed to him. "Good, as long as you understand." He cut the rope holding Artigus in place. "Now, you wouldn't want to go mentioning this little chat to anyone, would you?"

"No!" Artigus sounded rather strangled as he jumped out of the chair nearly knocking it over while rubbing at where the rope had been biting into him. "Won't say a word." He tripped, opening the door and dashed out as quick as he could.

Char closed the door and turned to look at him. "Tris is going to kill us."

"Yup." Aden said unrepentantly. Sometimes the crime was worth the punishment.

She nodded. "So, we thinking bribery will work to at least make her kill us quick?"

"Nope." He said peacefully. "Nice job on the poison by the way, what was that?"

"Azgeda secret." She said simply. "Think we should make ourselves scarce?"

"I've got training in the glade with the others in an hour. She'll catch me before I can vanish after that." He tossed Char back her dagger. "Want to go to the kitchens and enjoy a last meal in peace before the end?"

Char sheathed her dagger. "Sounds like a plan."

He opened the door and held it for her. As they started to walk down the hallways, he couldn't keep it in anymore. "Did you see his face though?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Titus dipped his pen in ink before continuing to write. He had let it go too long without an apprentice. He'd summoned a promising student from south of Polis, he couldn't risk the fall of Heda due to his foolishness. The Flame could not be allowed to fall due to his weakness, he would not allow it. So, he was writing down everything that he knew about being flamekeeper. It would be kept safe along with the journal of Becca PrimeHeda. Leaving the fate of the continuation of the Flame on a single man's life was precarious. How it had survived until now he didn't know.

He heard the door to the library open quietly. Setting his pen down, he carefully closed his book. Not that he needed to worry, it was in a language spoken by none but him. The secrets inside could not be known by any. Not even Heda should know all the secrets of his position. He had a sacred duty to the Flame and he would not fail. Turning, he looked to see who had interrupted him. It was most likely a nightblood coming to study the maps held in Polis' library. His eye twitched as he spotted the golden head of the thrice cursed Azkwin. "Klark."

She raised a brow while approaching him. Running a finger along the backs of the books, she seemed to be skimming their titles. "Titus."

Folding his hands together in front of him, he watched her coldly. "May I be of assistance?"

"Lexa has requested I work with the nightbloods today." She said slowly, her tone mild.

Titus felt his spine stiffen. "It is not your right to train the nightbloods!"

"It is Lexa's, and she has requested it of me and I have accepted." Klark said easily. She came to a stop in front of him and looked up at him. "I was hoping we could speak before we're needed with the nightbloods."

He fought to keep his face impassive. "What do we have to speak about other than your lack of respect for our culture."

Klark stared at him for a long minute. "I am not your enemy Titus kom Trikru. What have I done to make you so suspicious of me?" She made a hand gesture to indicate she wasn't done. "Of course, I understand some amount of distrust. I am the Kwin of a clan that within our lifetimes was at war with your own. The queen I disposed of was a monster that had people you knew and loved killed. I have no illusions that you will ever trust me. That does not explain the open hostility you have shown to me, an ally of your clan."

Turning sharply, he grabbed his book before spinning and pinning this arrogant Kwin with a glare. "You are a monster amongst monsters. Azgeda is the only cursed place that could produce a creature as blood soaked as you." He sneered. "Nia won her throne through conquest and murder. You won yours through murder and lies. How fortunate that General Frederick became indebted to you. How convenient that Prince Roan, a renowned warrior was under your care before you killed him. You are soaked in betrayal. Now here you are, a Kwin who has only been on the throne for a year, yet has come to Polis yet again. A Kwin who has lied and manipulated your way into Heda's bed. The great dream of Azgeda for the Flame to belong to your people lies so close for you, closer than it has ever been. So no, I will never accept you as anything but the traitor you are."

The Kwin stood there staring at him. Finally, she gave him a short nod of acknowledgment. "You are right that I'm a monster and that I have peddled in death, betrayal and murder. However, you are wrong to think that I want the Flame, or the coalition. I want what is best for my people. I have done unspeakable things but it was always to protect those I consider mine." She shook her head, looking unbearably sad. "I have no intention of harming Lexa, of doing anything to cause the coalition to crumble. Your precious flames mean nothing to me. They are just another tool that Lexa uses."

He scoffed at her pretty words.

She sighed. "Let's say you are correct. Let's say that I want to rule over everything. What would be the best way for me to achieve that goal? Don't give me crap about Nia's plot, it was foolish and would have broken the coalition in months if she'd succeed, leading us all to a bloody war without end."

Titus frowned, staring at her. Then, he considered how she would go about conquering the coalition. Azgeda was not popular amongst the coalition, the clan had two allies. For good reason, none trusted the bloodthirsty clan. Neither of their allied clans were well placed to allow the coalition to be broken into conquerable pieces. It was why Lexa had been able to isolate them when she'd formed the coalition. "You'd need the coalition to regard you as an evil worth tolerating for stability."

"Indeed." She nodded. "Whether my goals are for world domination," her tone took on a mocking tone as she rolled her eyes at the concept. "Or as I have stated for the betterment of my clan, both require the coalition to stand. You're not a fool Titus. If Lexa dies, this coalition would likely fall. Perhaps her successor could hold it together, perhaps not, but at the very least it would make the coalition far more contentious for years. Neither of those options serve me. So tell me Titus, what are my goals regardless of the outcome I wish for?"

He swallowed thickly. "For the coalition to succeed, and Lexa survive." Narrowing his eyes, he considered that. He had no doubt Klark would stab Lexa in the back the moment it suited her. Still, she was right, at this moment it would be pointless. Though it made the access she had to the nightbloods all the more insidious. After all, the access to potential successors increased the chances of Lexa becoming obsolete to her goals.

"I don't like you," she stated calmly, "and you clearly loath me. However, for now at least, we both want the same thing," pausing, she held his gaze, "for Lexa to remain on the throne."

"What are you proposing then? That I forget what you are?" He pursed his lips.

She laughed lowly. "Hardly, I only ask that you stop acting against me when it goes against your own interests. We don't have to like each other nor trust each other to work together. There's a phrase my people use, 'Better the enemy you know'."

Titus could hear the guard changing outside the doors. It was time to head to the glade and the nightbloods. He wished he could kill this foul woman and be done with it, but he could not. "The day will come when you show your true colors. Until then I cannot stop you."

Klark sighed in resignation. "Well, I believe the nightbloods are waiting for us."

He watched her back as she turned and headed for the door. Lexa would have to see sense. This Kwin would be returning to her clan in another month or two, yet again. It would give him the rest of the year to convince Lexa of the foolishness of such a traitorous Kwin. This Kwin overestimated herself. He would not allow her to destroy everything because of her own ego. No matter what she said to the contrary.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Lucina stood stiffly as the Azkwin entered the glade with Titus. She could admit after having some time to get used to the idea, that she could see why Lexa… cared for the woman. Pursing her lips, she forced herself to concede that the combination of her figure and clear battle prowess was appealing. Still, sweet spirits, the woman irked her. Not as much as that cursed assassin that was always hanging about, but still.

Drawing her sword, she grabbed Inigo's shoulder. "You're sparring with me today."

"Of course," he smiled charmingly as he turned to face her and then cringed at her face. "You're going to attempt to murder me, aren't you?"

She raised a brow at him. "Hardly."

"Punching bag?" He inquired while unsheathing his own sword.

Biting her lip, she considered. It was a bit unfair to take out her frustration on her companion. Still, it was Inigo, he'd probably done something to deserve it. Narrowing her eyes, she ran through what she knew had been his duties recently. "You weren't in your quarters last night."

Inigo paled. "Well, see the thing is…" He swallowed clearly, getting the message that bullshit would not be accepted. "Fine, the blacksmith on third street is out of the city, and well his bonded." He shrugged unashamedly.

Lucina had to restrain herself from facepalming. Though, now she wouldn't feel as guilty about the schooling she was about to give him. Mission accomplished. Raising her sword, she fell into a standard fighting stance. "You ought to be careful about whom you bed, you're going to get yourself murdered one of these days."

"And deny the ladies my beauty?" He laughed, a familiar twinkle in his eye. "They're more than willing."

She sighed, sometimes she mourned for the common sense everyone seemed to lose when it came to these matters. Honestly, how seemingly half the women of Polis were welcoming of Inigo's advances was just baffling. That wasn't even beginning on the ridiculousness that Lexa, the greatest Heda to ever live, thought the Azkwin was a suitable lover. Did no one have any sense at all? "They may be willing but I doubt some of their husbands are."

"What's life without a little risk?" He laughed before settling into a ready position.

"Longer." She said while spinning in with a harsh strike forcing Inigo back.

He grunted, attempting to interrupt her momentum and step into her space so he could elbow her. Lucina grinned as she brought the hilt of her sword in, slamming the hilt into his side. Hooking her foot behind his, she yanked him from his feet before headbutting him in the face, knocking him sprawling onto his back.

Dropping her sword, she offered her hand to pull him back to his feet. Inigo wheezed as he accepted her hand. Bending over, he held his knees while pulling in drags of air. Looking up, he held his side where she'd hit him with the hilt of her sword. "That's going to leave a mark." Shaking his head, he grinned. "Ladies love the battle wounds."

"You're going to get yourself killed." Lucina chided him while checking out of the corner of her eye that Klark was still just watching them all sparring.

Inigo laughed, falling back into a ready position for another round. "We're nightbloods Lucina, we're doomed to die young anyways. We should at least have some fun while we can."

"You should try to treat our position with more respect. Our fate is already decided." She waited for him to strike out first. Batting his sword away with hers, she turned, slamming her elbow across his face. Before he could retaliate, she caught his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He grunted as he hit the ground again.

"Halt!" A booming voice echoed across the clearing.

Straightening automatically, she turned to watch as Klark stepped down into the clearing, heading towards her and Inigo. She stepped slightly in front of Inigo.

The Kwin came to a stop in front of her. "If you wish to take anger out on someone, I think I'm a better candidate than Inigo here."

Lucina glanced down at Inigo, who was struggling up to his feet. He had a split lip that was bleeding a sluggish black. If his skin was fair she had no doubt, the beginning of a bruise forming would be apparent. She looked down in shame. She hadn't meant to actually hurt him. After all, she'd know that he was tired and not in the best shape for a spar already.

"Come, let's spar." Klark turned towards where Aden stood. He tossed her one of the practice swords with dulled edges that they used in the glade. Returning her attention to Lucina, she spun the sword clearly getting a feel for its balance. "I prefer knives, but for this, I'll match your weapon."

Lucina nodded and fell into a stance, ready to defend if the Kwin struck out at her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she was aware of her fellows forming a circle to watch. She waited to see if the Kwin would attack first but she made no move to do so. Breathing out, she lunged sharply. Klark caught the lunge forcing her sword wide. Lucina grit her teeth in frustration when Klark didn't make use of the opening in her guard. Her nostrils flared as she attacked viciously. Again and again, their swords struck, the clearing filling with the harsh sound of metal on metal.

Sweat rolled down her back, her body ached but she continued to attack. Digging the tip of her sword into the ground, she swung upwards, sending dirt into the face of the Kwin. Changing the direction of her spin, she swung her sword back around to bring it down with all of her might towards the woman's head. There was a moment where she realized for a panicked second that if she hit the woman, she would die. However, she'd already committed and couldn't change her sword's path. Her eyes barely had time to go from narrowed slits of anger and frustration to wide in horror. She need not have worried, Klark caught her blade with her own. Twisting her sword, she ripped Lucina's sword from her grip sending it flying to the side. Then reaching out she caught Lucina by the front of her jacket.

Lucina blinked up at the sky from where she was laying on her back. Everything seemed to have fallen silent, only the ringing in her ears and frantic beat of her heart audible to her. Staring at the sky, she wondered when the last time she'd actually really noticed just how lovely the bright blue of it was? Then, suddenly, the sounds returned. Blinking, she looked at the Kwin who was smiling down at her. Lucina frowned confused, then it all came rushing back to her. She'd nearly murdered a Kwin in a sparring match. Struggling to her feet, she spoke in a panic. "I… my apologies I don't know what happened! I…" She started to bow in shame and in the hopes that she wouldn't demand reparations.

A hand fell on her shoulder pulling her up out of her bow. "You have nothing to apologize for." The Kwin smiled at her with kindness. It was thoroughly disconcerting.

"I struck with the intention of killing you even if it was not…" She swallowed her face heating with shame.

Klark laughed. "I spent the entire match purposely frustrating you. I'm impressed you kept your temper contained as long as you did."

"But… why?" She stared at her completely confused.

The Kwin leaned down picking up the practice sword she'd dropped. "You are a great deal like Lexa." There was a fondness in the woman's words. "However, you cannot keep everything inside, you'll lose yourself if you do that." Looking around at the assembled nightbloods the Kwin continued. "You all were born and have been raised to be leaders, but every leader no matter how great is human." She returned her attention to Lucina. "To be human means that you have feelings."

Lucina grimaced at the burning shame of having lost control. "I should not have let my emotions control me." Nodding her head. "Thank you for the lesson."

Klark let out a chuckle. "That wasn't the lesson. The lesson is that you cannot repress what you feel. You were angry and because of that you struck your brother harder than you would have wanted to. You were frustrated so you tried to kill me. If you ignore your emotions, they will control you. Acknowledge your emotions and they can even become a weapon for you to use."

Noire spoke up softly. "What do you mean a weapon?"

"I'm sure all of you know some of the things I've done." There was no shame as she referred to her actions. "I have used my anger to destroy armies and my fear to push me past my breaking point. I have used my pain and sadness to find purpose in serving my people. Hope has sustained me in my darkest moments. Everything I have done has been to protect the people I consider mine. It is because I love them that I am willing and capable of doing things that no one should ever be willing to do. Nia never understood that there were emotions stronger than fear and greed. So, she could not see the motivations of my actions and therefore could not predict them. As a leader, you must always understand that you as well as your enemies and subjects have feelings and as humans, we will all act on them. A leader's emotions can never come before the good of their people, but a leader who does not learn how to express their emotions properly will be controlled by them."

"To be Heda is to be more than human." Lucina protested weakly.

Klark nodded. "It is." She looked sad as she continued. "Heda must appear to be more than human. However, we can never escape our humanity. To do so is to become the worst sort of monster. Instead of seeking to lose your humanity, you should seek to control it. Emotions may be weakness but they are also strength. If you are angry, control and direct it. Wield your anger like a sword. Become a fierce fighter whose enemies fear your rage. Do not, however, pretend that your anger has no power or its power will consume you without you knowing. You will never be more than human. So, use your humanity, refine and control it and in the eyes of those around you, you will appear more than human." Turning towards Inigo, she spoke. "Tell me how does knowing your own emotions make you a better leader?"

He frowned and seemed to mull it over in his head. "I would know which people's advice I was more likely to follow because I liked them and which I was less likely to follow because I did not. If I know about such a bias, I can correct for it."

"Good." Klark's mouth twitched. "I know most of you here do not like, if not hate me." She held up her had to prevent any protest. "It's fair. My clan has waged war against all of your clans. Within your memory, you have known war against my people. It is to be expected. Recognize that fact and use it. You know you have a bias against me, how can you use that? You fear me and my influence. Use that fear to come up with strategies to counteract my own. Feel free to think me the greatest tyrant in the world and use that to come up with ideas on how to deal with that if it proves to be true. However, you should be careful that you don't allow yourselves to be blinded by that."

"Blinded how?" Owain asked from where he was leaning against the wall looking fairly confused.

"By failing to see other enemies because you spent too long focusing on me. Just because you fear me does not mean that there are not others who will take advantage of such focus. Use your bias to come up with strategies to deal with me in the worst-case scenario but remember also to correct for your bias as Inigo said. Just because you do not like me does not mean that those you do like are not a threat. I won't tell you to trust me, nor my clan, but as Heda you must understand that every clan has their own goals, their own identity. Just because mine has been most recently been a threat, does not mean we will be the threat you will face as Heda." She looked around seriously. "Now, change partners for sparring. Lucina, take a minute to sit and consider what you are truly angry about and why. I doubt I am truly what you wished to destroy."

Lucina walked over to a tree root and sat down. Her eyes were unseeing as she heard the others falling back into sparring matches. Biting her lip, she considered, why had she been so angry? It wasn't Inigo and his lack of respect for their position, or even Lexa's strange decisions concerning Azgeda. Was it even anger? She looked up when she felt someone sit beside her. She returned her attention to the grass after seeing that it was Klark.

"You know it's alright to be scared." The woman said calmly.

Lucina shifted uncomfortably and picked at the grass by her feet. "Heda cannot be afraid."

"Who told you that?" Klark shook her head. "Anyone without fear is a liar."

She swallowed thickly, feeling her eyes welling up against her permission. "I can't, I have to be brave."

"Bravery is facing one's fears not the absence of them." Klark said softly.

Lucina cocked her head to the side and considered that. Finally, she choked out the thing that terrified her. "I don't think I can kill them."

"Ah," Klark was silent for a long while. "You know there is nothing that says you cannot try to change your fate."

She startled and turned to stare wide eyed at the kwin sitting beside her. "Wha… but it's the only way."

"Luna survives and Lexa is the greatest Heda. I'd say that death isn't the only way for the spirit to choose." She shrugged a shoulder. "Though I am not well informed on the spirit. Still, great leaders, great people are those who fight for something better."

Lucina turned her gaze to where the others were sparing. "How?" Her voice cracked.

"Well," Klark paused, seeming to think about her answer. "I would say speaking to your family here would be a good place to start. There is a strength and wisdom in numbers."

Lucina nodded thoughtfully. She side eyed the Kwin. "I still don't like you."

Klark laughed. "I know."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trishana(Glowing Forest)Skai Hou

Corrin found the people of Trishana strange. It was far warmer here than he was used to, already he walked about without his boots all of which were lined with fur and were sweltering. The very air was thicker here than in the north of his home in Azgeda. Even the buildings were different. Here in Skai Hou, the capital of the clan, most of the building's and pathways laid in the trees.

The odd sensation of walking across suspended walkways had yet to dissipate. He found everything fascinating. The people here were more open, easier to laugh than his own. Already, their better roads inspired him to speak to Klark about it the next time he hailed her on the radio. Smiling, he caught sight of Azura, the ambassador from Irogana here. Waving, he picked up his pace.

"Corrin!" She spoke urgently as she caught his arm and pulled him to the side.

He felt concern at her tone. "What has happened?"

"You haven't heard?" She grimaced. "A village to the south was captured. There was a rider in the night."

Corrin paused and frowned. "The south? But there is no one to the south? The only place further south that has livable lands is in Trishana. That makes no sense."

"Some banished and lost eke out a living in the burning woods." She said. "That is not why it's important. They have guns Corrin."

He froze in horror. All the guns had been destroyed at the mountain. "That's not possible."

"It is, they will send to the coalition for this." She said lowly. "You need to get word to your Kwin before the riders reach Polis."

He nodded sharply. "I can get word there immediately."

She paused. "How?"

He shifted, glancing around to make sure they were alone on the walkway. "Come, I'll show you."


	2. Chapter 2

Azgeda(Ice Nation) Ice Fort

"Harper!" Raven called out in surprise looking up from her work bench. Standing up, she circled around the table and hauled her sister into her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She slapped her shoulder while still holding her tight to her.

Laughing, Harper squeezed back before releasing her and stepping back. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to make the trip personally till a week ago. Then, I assumed it would be a nice surprise."

Looking at her, she took in her friend. "You don't look half dead so you're better off than Bellamy." She grinned. Harper looked good. Her clothing was well worn and mended but still in good shape. Her decorative bone around her shoulders marking her as a captain nearly shone in the light streaming in through the window. Harper's hair was long and braided back as always. The ever-present bow slung easily behind her back.

"You shouldn't joke, he's been running himself ragged getting the old army back into shape. Clarke practically stole half the competent captains from the ranks." Harper opened up the satchel at her side. "I bring gifts."

"New parts?" She asked eagerly.

Harper's eyes lit up mischievously. "Better."

Raven looked down to where Harper was pulling a small device out of her bag. Her jaw dropped. "Is that an iPod?"

"Yup!" Harper happily handed it over to her. "Think it'll have any good music on it?"

"Let's find out!" Raven headed over to the chest she kept iPods in and carefully began to inspect the device for damage. Finding it in good shape, she carefully plugged it into the charger she'd fashioned ages ago as well as some speakers she'd salvaged. She spun back around to face Harper while she waited for it to charge enough to turn on, she found herself asking. "What are you doing in the capitol though?"

Harper shrugged. "Needed to request some more nets, figured I could put in some orders at a few of the shops for some new weapons. Mostly, I'm here to pick up some new seconds. Some of the men agreed to take seconds so I came to pick some from the garrison of orphans."

"Ah, you thinking of taking one on yourself?" Raven asked curiously.

"No, maybe." She looked around the room. "I'm not like you Raven. You took to having two seconds like a duck to water. I'm not sure I could do that."

"Octavia has a second now." Raven pointed out casually. "If Octavia can teach someone without traumatizing them too much, I'm sure you will do wonders with any second you receive."

Snickering, Harper sat down on a bench across from her. "Is that girl's horse as awful as Octavia says?"

Raven snorted. "Worse. I think it's possessed or something. Though, I think there is an argument to be made for just sending the horse at the enemy."

"That bad?" She seemed amused.

"Beautiful creature though." Leaning back, she crossed her arms. "Octavia was talking about fitting it out with spiked rings on its hooves to maximize damage in a battle charge."

Harper stared in surprise. "So, still coming up with terrible ideas?"

"Yup, it's how those Blake's are wired." Raven brushed some loose hair out of her face. "Come on, what's it like being captain of our brave pauna hunters?" She didn't bring up how she knew it was a frightfully dangerous post.

"It's…" Harper sighed looking tired. "I don't know how Clarke did it. Trying to train new hunters takes time, and we've already lost ten warriors this year. Came across what we thought was a solitary pauna a month back. Turned out it had a mate. Four dead in under a minute." Shaking her head, she slumped. "My efforts to expand the units are going well. More teams, more supplies, it makes a difference."

"You didn't say anything in the last call?" Raven raised a brow staring at her friend, her family. It was unlike any of them to keep things to themselves for more than a few days at most.

Harper grimaced. "I'm tired Raven. We fought and we fought and now we've won… but what did we win?"

"Harper…" She cringed understanding what the woman meant.

"Don't Harper me. Before Clarke was on the throne I was a hunter and I watched my friends and brothers in arms die. Now, I am a captain and I order them to die. Yes, things are better under Clarke. It's… less fear, I can request aid and expect it. If a man is injured, I can send him to the village to make a life for himself. However, I am still fighting every day to survive. This… this constant fight is never going to end, is it?" There was an exhausted tenor to her voice. She leaned resting her elbows on her knees and cradled her head.

Raven reached forward, grabbing her friend's knee. God, why was she coming to her with this? Bellamy was the one who was good at this sort of thing. Hell, even Octavia was better at it than her. "What else is there to do?"

Harper snorted. "I used to want a kid you know, back on the ark. I'd get married, have a kid and read them stories of what life on the ground would be like. Now, we're on the ground and it's like all I can see is blood."

"Why not go to Bellamy? He could help? Or request to be part of Clarke's guard when she's in Polis negotiating? You're allowed to want a break." Raven watched Harper's face carefully.

"I can't leave my men. I'm the greatest pauna hunter to have ever lived. Did you know that? I broke Clarke's record six months ago. They need me, I can't just leave… they're my life." Harper looked up at her with a sad smile. "Isn't that the worst part. I don't know who or what I'd be without the hunt."

Raven resisted the desire to try and shake Harper out of it. Mostly because she got it. The constant stress and war and conflict wore them all down. However, she had the twins and she had her projects to keep her sane. At the end of the day, she made things and fixed them and there was a purpose in it that steadied her. "Come on, let's see if this one has any decent music. You should seriously consider getting a second. It… it helps."

Nodding in understanding, Harper followed Raven's movement to the iPod. "Thank you for listening."

"Always, though you know I'm not the best at this." She started scrolling through the titles and grinned excitedly. "This one has the Beatles!"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Irogana(Plain Riders) Givness Gapa

Ephraim strode down the halls of his forefathers towards his father's throne. Ignoring the councilors and warriors, he dropped down on one knee before his father. Lowering his head, he waited.

King Fado of the plains spoke in his carrying voice, forming a command clear to be heard. "What has happened?"

Looking up but remaining on one knee, Ephraim spoke carefully. "My scouts have come with disturbing news. Strangers from the burning wastes have come in mass. There are nearly three hundred of them. They carry guns your majesty."

No one dared to breathe as the king stood. "You believe these reports?"

"I've seen it with my own eyes." He wished he could duck his head at the calculating gaze his father had bent on him. "They have set up a small settlement some four leagues into our territory. I believe they mean to claim it."

His father swept from one end of the dais his throne was on to the other. Finally, he faced the gathered court. "Send word to Polis, and to the Azkwin. I will not engage enemies who bare the weapons of the mountain without first speaking to those who fought against the mountain for generations."

Ephraim was hard pressed not to grimace. "Allow me to ride out and crush them before they can erect defenses. They are small in numbers. My army alone could destroy them."

"Peace." Fado commanded. "You will guard all the villages within ten leagues of them and kill any who discover the locations of the villages. Otherwise, you are to watch, gather what information you can, and be unseen. If they march for our capitol, you may attack. However, while they are stationary we wait for those who know more of our enemies."

Lowering his head, he forced himself to comply. "Yes father."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Klark was furious as she stared at the unrepentant expressions on Aden and Charlotte's faces. She was pacing furiously from one side of her room to the other. Or well, really Lexa's room but she mostly lived there so the point stood. Spinning to face them, she spoke with narrowed eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"We were protecting Tris." Charlotte said stubbornly.

Tris chimed in when she heard that. "I don't need protecting from boys!"

"It's our duty to protect you. It's not like we hurt him." Aden chimed in.

"You POISONED HIM!" Tris snapped gesturing wildly with her arms.

Charlotte looked mulish and rebellious. "Only a little bit."

"Enough! All of you." Klark pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tris, just… stay silent." She ignored the way Tris' mouth snapped shut just staring down at the young man and woman in front of her. Sweet spirits, they were as old or older than she'd been when she'd first gotten to the ground. Had she been this ridiculous? "Do you two have any idea of the fallout this would have if Artigus brought it before Heda? A nightblood and a member of her personal guard, my sister no less, poisoning a member of her clan in Polis!? It doesn't matter that you didn't permanently harm him. I've heard all about your tricks and pranks but this isn't just another prank. Fortunately for you, Artigus does not wish to take this to Heda. That said, you will both be punished. You will be sweeping and mopping this entire tower with the servants every day for the rest of the month. All privileges are hereby suspended."

"You can't," Aden started to reply but Clarke just glared.

"Oh, I can. I already spoke to Lexa about it. Aden, when you are not cleaning you will be assisting with the class of nightbloods below you. Yes, both Lexa and I are aware that that will prevent you from training with your own class. Take some time and consider appropriate methods of handling situations like this. Every day, you will report to Lexa and you will explain why what you did was wrong till she's convinced you understand exactly why it was crossing a line."

Clarke then turned towards her sister while the pale boy next to her looked down at the ground shame faced, though with clenched teeth. "And you Charlotte are my sister. You are a representative of Azgeda to the coalition. Your actions reflect on me as well as our entire clan. If this had happened in the Ice Fort, I would have had you whipped. As it is, when you are not cleaning, you will be reporting to the stables to assist in mucking out the stalls. In addition, I expect you to spend an hour every day with Knoll our ambassador going over how your actions could have affected Azgeda if the Artigus had attempted to get reprisal."

Charlotte looked up at her with large startled eyes. "Not you?"

"No," Clarke uselessly unclenched her hands. "I've received a message from a contact in Trishana that means I may need to leave Polis for Azgeda sooner than planned. Though, if you think this is the last we'll be speaking of this, you're mistaken. Now, you two go get started, the servants know to expect your help with the cleaning."

She dropped down on the couch and looked thoughtfully at the worried looking Tris. That would need to be addressed as well. "You chose two incredibly difficult people to be bound to in brotherhood. As their friend and their companion, I would suggest you try to assist them in understanding why this was inappropriate. No amount of punishment will do that."

Tris dropped her eyes. "Why would they do something like this?"

Clarke considered the slightly hurt tone in the girl's voice. "Tris… because they care for you and they don't know any better. Aden has spent his life with only servants, the nightbloods, Titus and Lexa as companions. All he knows is training to be a leader. Charlotte is an assassin. Before that, she was incredibly poor and isolated. You and Aden are her first friends outside of her family, ever. They see Artigus as a possible threat to you. So, they did what they've been trained to do with threats. Make sure they aren't a threat."

Her face twisted up in confusion. "So, I shouldn't be angry with them and instead explain that's not how things are done?"

"No, you have every right to be angry at them." Clarke leaned back. "However, I would suggest that you see it for what it is. A stupid, misguided show of love. You should also enjoy the fact they'll be too busy to get into much trouble and you can hold this over them forever."

Tris smiled at that. "They always are getting into trouble."

She huffed. "I have no doubt. Now off you go, I have a feeling you have things you would rather be doing."

Dipping her head in respect, Tris turned and left. Clarke closed her eyes, leaning back. This had nearly been a disaster from a very unexpected quarter. If Artigus had been less understanding or if someone less good-willed had chosen to court Tris, it would have been a diplomatic nightmare. She didn't have time for this. Corrin's message was concerning. An attack on the edge of the coalition from the south west was unprecedented. The region, from what she understood, was beyond inhospitable. Acid rains, radiation filled swamps, ground that grew little if any plants except the most stubborn of weeds, not to mention the undrinkable water and flooding made the area a wasteland. There was a reason Trishana did not claim that territory despite it being free. She and Lexa needed a plan by the time the proper message from her allies arrived.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Octavia grimaced as she pulled out a rolled-up map. She had been delaying the inevitable, but for all that having a second was fun, teaching the girl about the clans was necessary. Normally, she could just hope the girl picked it up through osmosis. After all, most of what she knew was common knowledge. In this case, well working as a guard and personal warrior to Clarke meant her second was going to get dragged around a lot of clans. Spreading out the map, she sat down facing Sophie. "Silas taught you about the clans before he died correct?"

"Yup!" Sophie said excitedly, looking at the detailed map in awe.

That was good, maybe she could get back to teaching the girl the fun bits like weapons and how to control that cursed horse sooner than she thought. "Right, let's start with the basics. This map doesn't have clan boundaries drawn on it. I want you to tell me where the clans are. No pointing, just tell me."

Sophie bit her lip staring at the map. "Well, Azgeda spans from the great mountains to the west all the way to the deadzone that borders the ocean and Sankru to the east. We're like that hat on top of the coalition. The greatest and largest clan."

"Good, but we haven't conquered the land because?" She prompted.

"Because our land is cold and it makes life hard. We don't live as piled on top of ourselves like everyone else. Or have the same crops and things like that. At one time, we used to have a greater amount of land, but the other clans ganged up against us and pushed our borders back with their numbers. However, no one other clan can deal with the cold like we can and no army has ever invaded our inner-lands. In the last two generations, we were able to claim back some of our more hospitable lands, it's why we have the great spur going down all the way to Trikru land alongside the deadzone. It's the greatest tract of land conquered by any clan." She spoke with evident pride.

Octavia took a finger and carefully outlined roughly where the Azgeda border was as Sophie had described it. "Now, starting with Sankru I want you to list the clans that border the ocean."

"That's easy," Sophie pouted but quickly started listing after noticing the harsh look on her first's face. "Well, the deadzone lies between us and Sankru. So Sankru is the narrow strip between the deadzone and the ocean. Below Sankru is Floukru. That is the only stretch of ocean without massive eddies and cliffs making them the greatest fishing clan. Below Floukru is Trikru, that's where we are now. Below Trikru is Shallow Valley and bellow Shallow Valley is Broadleaf which is all marsh and swamp land. If you go south further than that you hit a large spit of land that is uninhabitable due to the storms that crash into it during the changing of seasons." Sophie's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Is it true they have great water dwelling monsters with teeth and scale covered sides!?"

Octavia laughed. "Yes, they're called alligators. If we're ever in Broadleaf, we can go alligator hunting. I'm sure Clarke might even join us on a quest like that." She considered if that might work. After all, Clarke had enjoyed being a pauna hunter more than any other post. Surely, a diplomatic mission to Broadleaf would happen eventually. Pushing away those thoughts till later, she decided to finish making sure her second was at least familiar with the geography of the coalition. God, she should see about sticking Sophie with Clarke for a meeting with the ambassadors to deal with how to deal with their various alliances. Her head hurt when she started thinking about all that. "Starting from the southern spur of Azgeda list the clans below."

"Blue Cliff is the narrow clan that lives in the mountain range beside Trikru. Below them is Shallow Valley and then Broadleaf." She stared at the map thoughtfully. "The clans get smaller and cover less land the further south… why is that?"

"The land is easier to live on and thus more valuable. The wars between clans centered around these central and southern clans for that reason. Now, from our border and above and to the west of Blue Cliff." Octavia wondered if Azgeda was so large because no one wanted the hard land filled with monsters that made monsters out of its own people.

Sophie grinned at this one. "Podkru, Boudalan, Trishana. Though the clans get squished again. So Delphi and Podkru are beside each other and Boudalan is below both of them. Then Trishana is below Boudalan."

"Good." Octavia nodded pleased. Thank everything, she didn't seem to need to teach much of this to the girl. Turned out, procrastinating on the subject wasn't going to bite her in the ass. "And below our most western border?"

The girl was bouncing in her seat with energy she needed to burn off later. "That's our fuzziest border. Irogana or the Plains are below us. They live in the great fields and hills between the coalition and the western mountains. Though if you go too close to the mountains the land becomes more of a wasteland and is only Irogana's in name. Below them is Trishana."

"And below Trishana?" Octavia prompted

"The burning woods." Sophie shivered. Octavia didn't blame her, stories were told to the children of places like the burning woods, the tundra and the dead zone. "The southern wastelands where nothing good lives and even the rain will kill you. The cursed lands."

"Good. I'll send you to Knoll to get a lesson on how alliances are drawn another day. Still, you seem to have a good understanding of the geography of the clans. Off with you. I'll be out to spar with you in a few minutes."

Sophie practically flew from her seat and out the doors. Shaking her head fondly, Octavia rolled up the map and replaced it into the library shelves. Walking out, she nodded to the guard in the alcove guarding the room. She leisurely made her way towards the sparring grounds. Spotting Clarke, she changed direction and headed for her sister. Standing on guard behind Clarke, was the massive warrior Benny. She waved at him as she stepped beside her sister. "What's up?"

"Nothing much O, just watching them." Clarke said with a pleased look.

Following her line of sight, Octavia saw what had gotten her so happy. Her second, Sophie, was bouncing around Lincoln pestering him for lessons. Miller and Monty were playfully working on his abilities with his only arm of flesh and blood. They were still keeping his abilities with that prosthetic to themselves after all. There were Trikru warriors about as well trying their hands at sparring and just running drills. Octavia bumped her shoulder against Clarke's. "Pretty sweet huh?"

"Yeah… it's pretty sweet." Clarke's shoulders seemed to lighten. "I had to punish Charlotte earlier."

"I heard." Octavia frowned. She knew Clarke had not been happy about anything regarding that situation. "She'll be fine. Some extra chores for a few weeks won't kill her."

"I know… it's just." Clarke made an odd sort of noise in her throat. "I never really wanted to be Kwin and yet here I am, punishing my sister for being overprotective."

"You're just annoyed you're the bad parent and Bellamy's the good parent." Octavia teased.

Clarke snorted. "True, he was always better at this stuff."

"I don't know…" Octavia considered her years of knowing her brother. "I think it's more that the two of you together balance each other out as a team. It's why our family survived after all. The two of you together. You're what holds us together."

Clarke reached out and tangled their hands together and squeezed. "Thank you."

"So, what's this about not wanting to be Kwin? I seem to remember five years of treachery, murder, bloodshed, war, and plotting to get you on that throne." She poked at Clarke, though she was confused by the admission.

Clarke turned to face her, her face filled with so much weight it was staggering. "We made me Kwin because it was the only way to survive and to take revenge for the rest of us. There was no other way with a monster like Nia on the throne. All I wanted was for my people to be safe and well. Now, I'm responsible for thousands and am forced to make decisions that will impact all of their futures." Her shoulders slumped.

"Does that mean you don't want to be responsible? That's all you ever are… Are you even capable of lightening up and letting someone else take the burden?" She frowned, this weighed down Clarke was a version she rarely saw. Clarke rarely let it see the light of day.

Shrugging, her sister concentrated on the sparring below them. "It's not that I don't want to, but every life, every death is mine to command, and mine to hold. How could I ever place that on someone else?"

"What, you want someone to take it from you." She scoffed disbelievingly.

Clarke snorted. "No, I don't want that. This is...I wouldn't give up the ability to protect you, our family, our clan for anything. That doesn't mean there aren't times that I wish my responsibilities were not quite so heavy."

"What brought this on then?" Octavia shoved her hands into her pockets, watching Clarke curiously.

"I doubt I'll be able to stay here in Polis much longer. Once I leave, it will be another year till I can return. Lexa… I don't wish to be parted from her but my position demands I place our clan first."

"Do you think it will be worth it, to only have a handful of weeks every year with her?" Octavia asked cautiously.

Clarke breathed in shakily. "I love her O, it would be worth it for a single day a year, let alone a month or two. She's...she's the one for me, same as Lincoln is the one for you."

Octavia swallowed thickly. Reaching out, she linked their arms. "You're getting all gushy on me. So, what's going on with Trishana? You've been tense since Corrin called in on the radio."

"You know what I know. People with guns have gone and taken a village on their southern border." Clarke grimaced. "Even if Lexa is unable to send a warband, we are bound to go to war to protect our allies."

Octavia stared at her second playfully whacking Lincoln with a stick. "Peace was getting boring anyways."

"When we return to Azgeda you should take Lincoln to Bellamy so the two of you can get bonded." Clarke smirked at her. "I should have just let you get it over with before we came here."

"Well, it's not like I asked for permission to leave to go get it done." Octavia grinned.

Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, the two of you have been essentially a single Linctavia organism of disgusting levels of adorable for over a year now."

"If you're done being all touchy feely, I could use a sparring partner?" Octavia punched Clarke in the shoulder before trotting down to the sparring area. She knew Clarke was behind her ready to give her a good match. Sparring with someone who knew you inside and out was a rush. She laughed while unsheathing her sword and facing her sister. "Loser has to wear a dress tomorrow."

"Deal."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Robin bowed as he entered the throne room. "You wished to speak to me Heda?"

"Yes, there were two things I wished to speak with you about." Lexa said as she stepped in from the balcony before dropping down upon her throne.

He clasped his hands underneath the long sleeves of his ceremonial robe. "What matters are those?"

"You know I wish to establish a permanent warband, made up of warriors from all twelve clans that would be able to react when any clan is in peril. What are your personal thoughts on the matter? You've abstained from speaking on the matter." She was watching him with those discerning eyes that always made him feel like she could see past all his layers.

Frankly, he felt nervous, but he just bobbed his head. "I believe that it is an idea that holds merit. It will never be approved, at least not till an occurrence that demands its presence occurs."

"So, you will vote against it then?" She asked evenly.

"Yes." He swallowed, thinking of how to explain without falling into either of the political camps on the issue. "The clans are independent. While we may bow to you Heda, we are still not yours to rule in all things. An entire army at your discretion is concerning."

"And so, I will be forced to call upon the Trikru and those clans closest to this city for armies every time something occurs. Firmly establishing the Trikru as the clan of Heda and above the rest of the coalition." Her eyes narrowed. "That is not sustainable as you well know."

"No, it's not." He took a step forward. "Then again, the coalition in its current form cannot last."

Heda Lexa crossed her legs staring down at him. "Go on."

"In the coming years, a great deal will have to change. The clans have too much independence to work under your banner without an enemy to unite us. Peace also makes us forget the horrors of war and gratefulness for present plenty due to trade only lasts as long as it takes to compare situations and status. So long as the divisions between the clans remain and we still see each other as rivals for goods and land. It remains too easy for an enemy, whether without or within, to fracture the coalition. I think your lover would agree with me. The clans will not willingly give up more power unless they are forced to do so." He shook his head. "It is foolish, but fear and greed are in the nature of us all."

She remained silent for a time before speaking again. "The second matter I wished to speak to you on is more specific. I expect your discretion on it."

He bowed. "Of course, Heda." Looking up curiously, he wondered what she was planning. He'd long since learned she rarely spoke of plans till she already was in the motions of bringing them to fruition.

"Would you support an end to the conclave." She asked.

Robin froze, his eyes widening, his heart sped up in his chest. Sweet spirits, that was not what he'd expected at all. Oh, how he wished he could promise his support. Closing his eyes for a moment, he forced himself to calm. Opening them again, he spoke. "As a man, I wish for it to end if not for decencies sake than for Lucina's. I do care for her. However, as an ambassador I would stand against such a change."

"Very well. You're dismissed till the meeting." She stood from her throne.

"Heda." He stepped forward, allowing his voice to crack over her title. She paused and he spoke quickly. "If you wish to end conclave you must find a way to guarantee that your successor would not be simply named by you. I am truly sorry and I hope for you to succeed in this. My aid in this matter is at your disposal, though perhaps not my vote."

She tilted her head towards him slightly. "Thank you for your honesty."

"Of course," He took a step back, lowering his head in deference. "I will see you at the meeting, Heda."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Azgeda(Ice Nation) North Eastern Region

Bellamy grunted as he swung his sword into the shield of the second he was working with. "Keep it up and don't lock up your knees!" He commanded before swinging for a second strike. The force of it resounded back though his arm, practically singing his own joy back at him. Catching the edge of the shield with his hilt, knocked it up while at the same time raising his leg and brutally kicking the second in the gut. Sheathing his sword, he looked around at the gathered seconds. "Right, who knows what he did wrong?"

A girl with dark hair pulled into overly complicated braids and sharp eyes answered him immediately. "He held a position too long. It left you free to attack him how you wanted to."

"Good." He mentally made a mental mark to test the girl later to see if she was worth watching for command potential. "Now, pair off, I want half of you working with shields. Remember, a shield is as much a weapon as any sword. Attack with your shields and for god's sake don't just lock up like an idiot."

Placing his hands on his hips, he watched the recruits fall in eagerly and begin to do as they'd been told. With sharp eyes, he made sure there were no signs of them actually attempting to kill each other. Dulled swords and unadorned shields could still be fatal if used properly. Satisfied that he wasn't going to be down a recruit, he headed over to the well. Stripping his jacket and shirt off, he hauled the bucket up before promptly dunking his head in it.

He had just begun to wipe the sweat from his chest when he heard an unannounced footstep behind him. Twisting, he had a dagger out at the threat's throat in seconds. His eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring as he paused, recognizing the woman behind him. "Burka."

"Bellamy." She replied, sounding bored and uninterested.

He released her, shoving her back a space. Keeping his eyes on her, he continued to clean himself, painfully aware that his men were watching with rapt attention. "What is an assassin of your caliber doing here?"

The small sinewy woman simply stood there, her face completely and unnervingly blank as she replied. "I was ordered to spend some time in your territory for a while. Common courtesy to inform you."

Biting the inside of his cheek, he resisted the urge to just gut the woman and be done with it. Even if she had saved his life during the coup, he had no illusions that she wasn't one of the most dangerous humans inside their borders. "Will you be telling me which of the disappearances that are soon to be occurring were your work?"

"Possibly, it depends." She said.

"On what?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring down at her.

She blinked. "On why I kill them of course."

Scoffing, he dumped the bucket on the ground before returning it to the well. Scooping up his shirt, he pulled it on loosely and then pulled on the sleeves of his jacket leaving it unfastened. "Why are you really here Burka?"

"I just finished some very… productive time in general Xander's territory, the former territory of the late general Quint." She shifted, revealing that her side was bandaged, which Bellamy could see now that it wasn't hidden by her dark cloak that helped her blend in during the summer months. "I wished to make use of your healers before I returned to the capitol."

"Done."

She gave him a slight tilt of acknowledgment before turning and practically melting into the woods behind the clearing they used for training. He stayed like that thinking. For all he did not trust the assassins as much as Clarke did, he understood their use. Though allowing one as objectionable as Burka into his territory irked him. He had not forgotten that only a year and half ago she'd been prepared to slip a dagger into Clarke's back.

"You're thinking too hard."

Turning, he smiled widely at Echo. "What are you doing back already?"

She ran her hands under the sides of his open coat stepping close so that they could feel the heat from each other. "I had motivation to return as soon as possible."

"Oh, what motivation was that?" He tilted his head, running his lips along the side of her jaw.

She pushed him back a step hard. "Not now, later."

Bellamy pouted, "You started it." He didn't care if it was childish.

Rolling her eyes, she thumbed the hilt of the axe hooked over her shoulder. "There is more than one way to have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Trishana(Glowing Forest) Skai Hou

Azura watched from her perch in the low hanging branches of the large tree she was in, while Corrin poured over a text in his lap below her. She enjoyed the little furrow between his brows. "What's got you frustrated?"

He looked up at her. "Did you know Irogana and Azgeda waged a twenty-year war five generations ago?"

She laughed, "Of course, why do you think I was given as a hostage to Irongana when Nia took the throne?"

Corrin glared at the pages. "But that's not right. They're our closest allies." He looked up at her with his oddly red eyes. "Just because you're Garon's daughter doesn't mean you should have just been handed over like that."

"It was expected, as her head of the military's youngest child at the time I made an excellent political hostage. It is only because Prince Ephraim and your current Kwin, Klark are on good terms that no such exchange has been made again." She enjoyed how Corrin seemed to see thoughtless cruelty that no one else did. It was refreshing. "My life is not bad. I was provided for, given training, and now I serve as an assistant to the Irogana ambassador here in Trishana. From what you've told me of my sibling's lives, I was the fortunate one."

"Leo, Xander, Camilla, and Elise are great! I owe everything to them. They're the family I never really had, but that should have been your place." He looked down guiltily.

She hummed thinking of how to explain it to him. "Azgeda has fought war on every side. Irogana and Azgeda came to an accord. Since then they have stood shoulder to shoulder. You are even allied to Trishana out of loyalty to Irogana. Our alliance is proven by a token exchange of hostages. After all, Azgeda has a hostage from Irogana as well. We have exchanged hostages for generations and it has served well in solidifying our treaties."

He groaned flopping back onto the grass. "I do not like this. Why can't we just make agreements and hold to them?"

"It's been purely ceremonial for some time now." Azura assured him kindly. "It's like that blue sash you're wearing. It serves little purpose but to remind the people of your position."

He squinted his eyes up at her. "How are you so good and understanding about all of this?"

"I grew up surrounded by it, while you did not." She plucked a leaf and spun it between her fingers.

Corrin lay there for a minute. "Why have you been helping me? I practically stole your family from you. We'd never even met till I arrived here."

She laughed jumping out of the tree. "Because I think, if given the chance, you will make my birth nation a place I can be proud of. You are far too kind Corrin, but I think that it is the best thing about you."

He blushed furiously. "I'm never going to be able to take the throne. Nobody would ever fear me." He gestured to his wiry build and pale features.

Azura smiled. She'd never met someone so completely pale. She wasn't ignorant that it was a mutation of a kind, Corrin had used the world Albino. He didn't look particularly threatening laying in the grass. However, she knew that when wearing armor, he was a talented warrior, someday he would be fearsome. Eyes of a demon was how the ambassador she worked for had referred to him. His frame betrayed he still was growing. She dropped down beside him on the grass. "You may not be threatening, but you can rule your people without them fearing you as terribly as they have feared your aunt and now your Kwin."

Corrin rolled onto his stomach and began to play with some of the blades of grass. "Klark is… she's merciful but no one notices it because she's unafraid of cruelty."

She hummed wondering how true that was. "I do not know her, but her story is one soaked in blood and death. You don't need to be her copy to be a good king someday."

"I couldn't be her copy even if I wanted to." He admitted heavily. Perking up, he grinned up at her. "With the attack to the south, Klark will probably recall me, maybe even come here herself. I could request she make a petition for your return. I think you would like her."

Azura patted him on the shoulder. "I have no doubt you will ask. Though, I doubt she would pay the price it would cost. You shouldn't resent her when she doesn't pay it. I have a good life."

"It's dangerous here! We don't know if war is coming or not." He protested.

"War is always coming Corrin." She tilted her head back, looking up at the sky through the gaps in the leaves. "Still, Klark will not come to Trishana for this war. She will send one of her generals. If a war breaks out on the scale this may grow to, her place is in Azgeda, on the throne securing the nation."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Lexa felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she finally entered her private quarters. It had been a long night. She smiled as she saw Klark drawing by the fire. "Klark."

Klark looked up, her own face breaking out in a smile. "Kick any annoying ambassadress off the tower today?"

"Sadly no." Lexa unclipped her pauldron resting it on the stand. "I haven't kicked anyone off since the ambassador before last from Azgeda."

"Well, I'll just have to order Knoll to be more careful with what he says. Can't have you developing a habit of killing Azgeda ambassadors." She teased while setting her drawing down.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I may have killed the one, two ambassadors ago but you sliced the last one's throat."

Klark shrugged. "He was a sympathizer of Nia's and knew too much for me to leave him alive." She frowned. "Also, he was a horrible drunk."

"He didn't start the drinking till after you sent Nia's head to me in a box." Lexa defended amused.

Klark beckoned her over. "Enough about brown nosing politicians. How did the meeting go?"

Lexa dropped down onto the couch. Laying down and resting her head on Klark's lap, she closed her eyes. "As well as can as can be expected. Rami of Boudalan has entrenched herself and her clan against any change. My allies are not backing me Klark."

The fire crackled as they stayed silent, Klark's fingers running through her hair. "Well, it could be worse, they are not standing against you. I know we have avoided me taking Knoll's place as ambassador for Azgeda, but if you want a show of power in my support of you, all you need do is ask it."

"I can't." Lexa nuzzled into the warmth of her lover. "If I call on your support that openly, the other clans will claim I am strong arming them into agreeing with them through threat of force."

Klark scoffed. "I'm not offering my army to you for frivolous use."

"Klark." Lexa scolded softly. She knew Klark understood and was just frustrated with the situation. Changing the topic would be wise. "Any more news from Trishana?"

"A second village was raided. It was a neighboring one. The Trishana army is blockading them in, but Ashnard fears what will happen if this is just a scouting party." Klark's fingers stopped their ministrations. "I received word from Ephraim of Irogana this morning. "A force two hundred strong has entered their territory and are building fortifications."

"So, it's war." Lexa felt tired. She had built all of this just for a war that was coming from a direction she had not expected. "If this is the enemy's opening move, we will need to crush it quickly."

Klark hummed in affirmation. "When the official messenger from Trishana arrives, I will have to depart for Azgeda."

Lexa tensed. She had so many wheels turning in her head. The idea that had begun to form wasn't perfect, there was no need to anger Klark with it now, especially when their days together were numbered at least for this season. "If we were not us, and owed nothing to our people, what do you think we'd be?"

Opening her eyes, she stared up at Klark, her face quirked up in amusement. "Well, I'd be a pauna hunter and healer living in the north of Azgeda, earning fame for my hunting prowess."

"What do you think I would be?" Lexa asked curious what Klark would think.

"A warrior, perhaps a trader." Klark began to run her fingers through her locks once more. "A trader I think. We'd meet when you came up north to show your wares. Of course, we'd fall madly in love and settle down in a little village near the border."

"A trader huh?" Lexa smiled at the picture that was being painted.

"Of course, you're far too curious to have not explored." Klark said fondly. "We'd have a little house, with a grumpy old horse. Maybe some medicinal herbs growing around it."

Lexa closed her eyes again. "We'd be horribly bored."

Klark snorted. "We really would."

"Still, I think it would be a good life."

Bending over Klark pressed a kiss to her temple. "It would be a good life."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Azgeda(Ice Nation) North Eastern Territory

Bellamy swung the ax over his shoulder splitting wood. It was good honest work. His personal detachment was helping at the tiny village of Grouse that week. Every week, he liked to move to a different town in his territory and help get the village settled. Doing things to help like assist in the manual labor, building fences, patching roofs, cutting firewood, working in the fields. With every village, he found his purpose.

"Blake!"

Straightening up, he cracked his back. "Spirits I'm getting cold. What's up Monroe?"

"News from Sankru." She said while looking at him amused. "Do you seriously need to do all of your chores without your shirt on in this cold? Like you got the girl, give the rest of the men a chance."

He ran a hand across the back of his forehead, wiping some of the sweat away. "Should I be worried about the news?"

Monroe shook her head. "Came by pigeon. Our spy says there's a village across the deadzone, little thing really. Nobody's heard anything from it in a few weeks. Just a heads up that we should increase our patrols."

He frowned and rubbed at his chin. "You think it's a reliable report?"

"Yes, something happened there. It could just be a bout of flu that caused them to not let anyone in for a few days, but it could also be something more concerning." Monroe said, handing over the rolled-up piece of paper. "We should be on the watch for anyone trying to sneak across the border for a few weeks."

"You would think poisoning all the water would have been enough." He handed the note back after scanning its content. Frowning, he considered the options. "Pass it along the line that if anyone crosses the border for them to use their imaginations on how to deal with them. However, I do want them to get some information if they can before they find a suitable way to use the body as a warning sign."

Monroe grimaced. "You'd think the skeletons still hanging from posts along the border would be effective."

"Sandrats don't have common sense." He scoffed. "Do you want to be the one to tell Clarke to be on the lookout for something from Sankru or do you want me to do it?"

"Yeah, I'm not telling Clarke bad news while she's getting ready to have to leave her girlfriend over a month early."

Bellamy hung his head, shit, he hadn't thought of that.

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Robin hurried to the door of Heda's private chambers. He noticed the guards staring at him from either side of the doorway. If he wasn't elated and terrified all at the same time, he might have spared a thought to the intimidation of fully outfitted guards. As it was, he didn't do much more than notice that they weren't blocking his way directly. Raising his hand, he rapped on the door.

"Enter."

He pushed in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Bowing his, head he squeezed his eyes shut. "Heda."

"Robin," he heard some surprise in Lexa's voice. "What brings you here?"

Straightening, he looked up and had to resist showing his shock at the sight in front of him. Lexa was seated beside the Azkwin and he was more than aware of reasons that could have caused both their shirts to look rather rumbled. Clearing his throat, he decided that silence on the matter was for the best. Though, he supposed it put to rest any rumors that they were just claiming each other for political gain. "I've received a missive from the Exalt."

The look on Lexa's face became more serious. "How urgent is it?"

He wrung his hands. "To the coalition? Not particularly. To myself? Of the utmost urgency. I've come to ask a personal favor."

Lexa glanced at Klark. Klark seemed annoyed but waved him over to a chair. "Sit down, you look like you're about to fall over ambassador."

"Thanks." he dropped down onto a chair, still wringing his hands. "As you know, I am bonded to prince Chrom and Sumia, one of the Exalt's personal guards."

Both the woman across from him nodded their understanding.

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. "Sumia is with child and the Exalt has seen fit to send her and Chrom here for the duration of the pregnancy."

"Has something happened to make your clan unsafe?" Lexa asked sharply.

Shaking his head, he quickly tried to disabuse her of that misconception. It wouldn't do for Heda to think that there was trouble in Blue Cliff. "I don't believe so. I have heard nothing that would indicate that. The Exalt simply did not wish for Sumia to be separated from her bonded, but she will be bearing the heir to our clan. The line of the Exalt must not be ended." Lowing his head fully he spoke. "I beg of you to allow me additional guards during this time to protect her, and eventually the child."

Lexa's voice came finally. "I can award you permission for four more armed guards once they arrive, six when the child is born."

He cringed… it was… it was generous, and exactly as the law allowed. But spirits this was their first child, the prospective heir to the throne of his home. This was Polis, and everything was hanging on by a thread. If he were honest, he would not feel comfortable no matter the number of guards. Still, he had to try and make the baby as secure as was possible. "I…" How could he ask for more from Heda? There wasn't a legal way to do so without pulling massive favors that could be used against his clan in the future.

Klark spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. "I have little need for my full allotment of guards." She leaned back in the couch. "I spend most of my time with others who have guards, and if it comes down to a fight I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Reaching out, she grabbed Lexa's hand halting whatever she had been about to say. "Would you accept if I offered two of my own allotted guard to help with your people's duties to the security of the tower? That way you could spare more men for the defense of your own areas."

Robin forze, could he accept? To be indebted to the Azkwin… but, this was his child. The child that would carry the blood of the two people in all the world he held dearest to his heart. Two people he was forced to spend months separated from every year in order to serve his people. There was nothing he would not do. "If you make the offer, I would accept. Though, I would ask what will be expected of me in return for such a favor?"

She looked at him, the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. "Nothing so onerous as that." She waved off his concern. "I'm not sure what but I believe you owing me a favor will be beneficial. I will swear to ask nothing that forces you to compromise your honor nor your clan."

That was… that was far kinder of a deal than he could have expected even from a clan he was actually allied to by more than a new, yet to be signed trade treaty. "Then, I accept without reservation."

"Good." She leaned forward offering her arm.

Tentatively, then more firmly, he reached out grasping her arm. "Thank you."

She smiled properly at that. "I am an accomplished healer. If you wish for me to check on the health of your bonded once they arrive in conjunction with one of your healers, I would be happy to do so. You need promise no future favor to me for that if you ask it."

"I…" He swallowed thickly, he knew the implications of letting a foreign healer look at his bonded but he also knew of the legendary reputation of Wanheda's healing abilities. It was not an offer he could refuse. "I would appreciate that Wanheda, if my bonded both agree as well of course."

"Good, I can spare any two of my guards save Miller, Monty, and Octavia. Though I would suggest you not request Peri, she can be troublesome…" Klark seemed to be trying to find a diplomatic descriptor. Finally she seemed to give up and shrug. "I have avoided having her patrol the common areas for fear of the scene she would cause. She is very skilled and loyal, but she is not the most… diplomatic."

Lexa closed her eyes. "You brought Peri with you to the capitol?"

"Of course, she's loyal. It's not like I can leave her anywhere unsupervised. There are too few people I can trust to keep her properly reigned in." Klark explained easily.

"She's the single most bloodthirsty warrior I've ever met." She frowned. "Wasn't she wounded badly at the mountain?"

Klark rubbed at Lexa's knee in what seemed to be an offer of comfort. "She was shot, more than once, but she's recovered well."

"I… please make sure she doesn't do anything to disturb the peace." Lexa finally settled on saying.

Shaking her head fondly, Klark stood. "Of course." Facing him once more, she spoke kindly. "I believe we forgot to mention it but congratulations on your future Robin."

He smiled ducking his head. His bonded and he were going to have a baby.

Trikru(Woods Clan) TonDC

Anya stood with her arms crossed watching as her men attempted to open the bunker they'd discovered the day before. It wasn't opening.

Her warrior Sully stomped up to where she was standing. "It's not gonna open. If ya want it open, we need to send for someone with knowledge of the old world."

She considered. Klark was in Polis at the moment, and it would be an excuse to drop in on her old second… and her more recent second who Polis also seemed to have stolen from her. Uncrossing her arms, she began to walk. "Let's head back, and Sully, you're coming with me to Polis, I know someone who can help us with this up there."

Boudalan(Rock Line) Eastern border with Ouskejon(Blue Cliff)

Aran ached, his entire body ached, muscles he didn't even know he had burned from the pace he was putting his horse through. Or, he cringed at that. He wasn't even riding his own horse. The day before he'd been forced to abandon his horse and take a new one from a local garrison. Grimacing he prayed to all the spirits that this horse did not exhaust itself before he made it to the pass through the mountains of Ouskejon. He'd been trusted with the request of aid from his king in Trishana and he would ride any horse necessary to it's death, to get it there in time.

Azgeda(Ice Nation) Ice Fort

Harper stood on the stone steps watching the children vying for her to select them by demonstrating their skill. She wondered if they would still fight so hard if they were aware of what their futures would hold if she selected them. A young death after a life full of hard bloody battle against monsters that belonged in the pages of story books. She'd already spotted two girls who seemed to have a natural skill with spears that would be good for any of her hunters to take on as seconds.

Movement out of the corner of her eye revealed Raven heading over to her. Her sister sat down on the steps next to where she stood. "They're so tiny."

Without much thought, she sat down beside Raven. "Well, they are children."

"What? None of them up to the standards of the best archer around?" Ravne theatrically swiveled her head around as if looking for someone who might overhear. "Don't tell Niles that."

Harper considered it. Clarke, Raven, Octavia, they'd all taken seconds. She knew Monroe was considering it, though in that case she knew it was because Monroe wanted someone to help with the insane amount of paperwork her position required. Dax has asked her to pick a kid up for him. She looked around at the scrawny, half starved children and wondered.

"Look, that kid over there's a wicked shot for being untrained." Raven gestured to a shaggy haired boy holding a bow much too large for him. He at least was hitting the target's middle rings fairly consistently.

She looked at her friend. "You think taking a second is the right thing to do?"

Raven wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's exactly what I think. We're family, but this is still our clan. Look to the future, build things to be better and it'll be easier to sleep at night."

Harper stood. She knew Raven wouldn't be insulted by the abrupt end of the conversation, she was going to take her advice after all. Striding through the kids she came to a stop behind the boy she'd spotted earlier. She narrowed her eyes examining his form. "Don't lock your elbow."

He stiffened but did as he'd been told, letting his elbow bend slightly before releasing his arrow.

"Again." She ordered.

Grabbing an arrow, he quickly strung it and drew back on the string. His elbow carefully unlocked as before, then he released the arrow. Harper considered his form. "Feet shoulder width apart. Draw from your back not your arms."

His face scrunched up but he shifted his legs into the position she'd instructed him to. He fumbled slightly in an attempt to draw the bow with his back. Harper bumped his elbow so the arrow was pointed down. "It's a movement. As you draw, bring your bow to position. You will use the correct muscles that way."

Nodding quickly, he did as told, drawing how she'd told him and released an arrow again. "Good, again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Breath out as you fire."

"Again."

"Again."

Everytime he drew back and released as she told him. Finally, when she could see his arms were shaking and sweat was sticking his hair to the sides of his neck, she didn't order him to draw again. "Good." She watched as he turned to look up at her. Harper rested a hand on her hip. "What's your name?"

"Rolf." He answered promptly.

"Well then, Rolf why are you here?" She watched his face scrunch up in confusion.

He blew some sweaty pieces of hair out of his eyes. "I don't want to be useless."

Harper looked as his too big bow again. "Where did you get the bow?"

Rolf gripped it tightly. "It was my da's."

She nodded. "It's a good bow, but not quite right for you, and I think you know it."

"It's the one I'll use." He jutted his chin out in defiance.

She felt a small smile pulling her lips up in a smile. "Well then Rolf, how would you like to be my second? I can teach you to use that bow. It will be dangerous, you will have never known cold like the cold you'll face."

His eyes practically shone. "I'd do anything to be your second!"

"Good, meet me here tomorrow with everything you own at high noon and we'll begin." Turning on her heel, she ignored how several of the other kids converged on Rolf asking him if he knew who had just taken him as a second. She raised her hand at Raven, who was leaning back from her seat grinning madly. "Shut up Reyes."

Raven burst out laughing. "I didn't say anything Harper."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." She grumbled.

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Clarke woke up to the sound of a bell ringing. Squinting at the still rising sun, she sighed. It would seem that the prince of Ouskejon had arrived. Rolling over, she kissed Lexa's cheek. "Babe, you've got to get up."

Lexa mumbled something under her breath and burrowed her nose further into the pillows.

Reaching out, she poked the side of Lexa's face. "Come on, wake up."

Cracking her eyes open, Lexa's face softened at the sight of her. Sitting up, she looked at her over her shoulder. "Bathe with me?"

Clarke closed her eyes, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders. "I love you, but I love sleep more this morning."

"Is that so?" Lexa asked amused. "I suppose I'll just have to bathe without you then."

Clarke raised a hand waving at Lexa. "Yes, the horror. You may have to get up at this hour to go greet the newest royal to get to Polis, but I do not."

"It would mean a lot for you to be by my side for this." Lexa said softly.

Clarke let out a breath of defeat. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy repaying my debt." Lexa said with a smirk, standing up fully and heading to the bathing room to the side.

Shaking her head, Clarke stretched before following her. Well, an early day wasn't the end of the world. Maybe she could get Lexa to to let her train the nightbloods again. She'd had a good time with them. Her hair was still clean from the day before. Braiding her hair up and out of her way, she lowered herself into the warm water. She met Lexa's green eyes and smiled. Well, it may not be for long but she was going to enjoy this moment while she had it.


	4. Chapter 4

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Monty whistled as he walked through the corridors of the Polis tower. They would be going home soon, and while moping Clarke would be a bit annoying, well it was home. Plus, moping Clarke was super-efficient Clarke so it all worked out. Things were good. Miller was adjusting to his new arm and they'd been married for a little over a year now. He smiled at the thought of their rushed bonding on the return trip to Azgeda from the mountain knowing that their days could be numbered and wanting to ensure their souls wouldn't be parted.

He wondered sometimes about the beliefs and spirituality of the ground. In the sky, he would have laughed at the idea. However, there was something, even if it was just in his head that prevented him from laughing at them. Now, he was more grounder, more Azgeda than he'd ever been of the sky and he found himself following their beliefs. It was something to hold onto in the dark days.

Perhaps that was all it was, fancy to give hope when all hope seemed lost. It was enough even if that was all it was. He believed with all his heart and soul that should he die his soul would find Miller's once more. That their family, would find each other. Atom, Murphy, Jasper. He touched the worn pair of goggles hanging around his neck. They'd all find each other again, either in this life or the next.

Still, today was a good day. The sun was shining, he'd eaten well, woken up using Miller's chest for a pillow, and now he had a little sister to tease. So yes, today was a good day. Swinging around the corner, he laughed outright.

Charlotte was glaring at Aden and had just smacked him in the face with the wet end of her mop. He was staring at her in absolute disbelief. His laughter didn't seem to stop them as Aden tackled Charlotte leading to them rolling around on the wet, dirty floor trying to slap at each other. He was wheezing from laughing so hard when a clearly disdainful voice broke out nearby.

"Seriously?"

Charlotte, Aden, as well as himself all looked over at the newcomer. It was the formal nightblood girl, Lucina, with a highly-amused Inigo behind her shoulder. Monty found himself leaning against the wall more than happy to watch the teens have their drama.

Aden shoved Charlotte off of him and scrambled to his feet looking mortified. "Lucina, Inigo… what are you doing here?"

Lucina stared at him like he was a strange dirty animal, it was an impressive amount of disdain Monty thought. "We heard you were being punished for something and came to see if you were alright." She glanced down her nose at Charlotte. "It would seem with the company you keep that the inevitable has finally occurred… once again."

Inigo lost it, laughing hysterically and unrepentantly.

"What exactly are you implying?" Aden crossed his arms, frowning.

"I should think that would be obvious. Ever since you 'befriended' the dishonorable Azgeda girl you've been doing nothing but getting in trouble." Lucina replied clearly challenging him.

Monty smirked as he watched Charlotte chuck a wet rag with precision right into the girl's face. Everyone fell silent at the wet 'splat'. "That dishonorable Azgeda girl is right here." Charlotte said as she leapt to her feet.

Lucina's fists clenched and it was clear she was forcing herself not to just punch the smug the grin off his sister's face. Monty decided to speak up to prevent a fight from breaking out, not that he was worried about it being more than a cleaning supplies war. "Now that wasn't very nice Charlotte."

She threw a grin over her shoulder. "Took you long enough."

The three nightbloods startled at his voice, he looked over at Aden, "You really ought to have noticed me, I wasn't being careful… at all."

Aden rubbed the back of his head. "I noticed you when you first got here, but kinda forgot about you."

Monty shook his head fondly. "That's how you get yourself killed kid." He returned his attention to his sister. "What have you been teaching this boy?"

"He's hard headed, it's a challenge I must bear." Charlotte remarked with humor in her voice. She remained genial but her tone changed from teasing to just kind. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be guarding Clarke today."

Monty waved a hand. "She's meeting with the Ouskejon prince and they request she not take one of her most highly ranked assassins to their private quarters."

"That's silly it's not like you'd ever kill anyone that openly or without permission." Charlotte frowned. "Honestly how do people think we're trained."

Lucina made a scoffing sound. "To kill."

"True." Monty replied easily, the nightblood girl was less nervous around him than most of his own clan after all. "However, we are trained to kill those we are told to. After all, an assassin that works against the interests of their Kwin does not live long." He continued before she could say anything else. "We mostly kill those among our own clan who would stand against our Kwin and her laws. Guard duty is almost a vacation."

Lucina nodded, relaxing. "My apologies for being rude."

He waved her off casually. "I know my sister can get on the nerves of anyone she wants to." He reached out, ruffling Charlotte's hair. "That's why she's good at what we do. After all, if you know how to be noticed you know how to go unnoticed as well." He snorted as he noticed Charlotte sticking her tongue out at the girl. Lucina's eye twitched.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Clarke pulled out the repaired stethoscope Raven had fixed up for her. Looking up at the, fascinated healer, wooden faced prince, antsy ambassador, and exasperated warrior, she felt her mouth turn up slightly. "This will allow me to listen for the heartbeat of the baby."

"You swear it will bring no harm to the child nor Sumia?" Prince Chrom said before looking to their healer for confirmation.

Sumia clearly had had enough now. "Darling out." She raised her arm pointing at the door. "I love you but the we will all be stuck here for hours if you don't."

"But!"

"Out!" She narrowed her eyes.

Clarke bit her lip to keep from laughing as the Prince's shoulders slumped and he left the room grumbling. Once the door shut, she returned her attention to her actual patient. "May I start then?"

Robin opened his mouth as if to speak. Sumia just glared. "You say one word dear and you can go join Chrom in the hallway." His mouth clamped shut as he obediently just offered his hand. Sumia's eyes were alight with humor as she turned back to Clarke. "I'm sorry for the boys. Honestly it'll be like having three children not one."

"It's typical for first time fathers." Clarke said setting the metal of the stethoscope against the woman's uterus. "They'll calm down, probably." She fell silent as she moved the end around till she caught the fluttering sound of a heartbeat. Smiling she unhooked it from her ears. "I found the heartbeat. Would you like to hear?"

Sumia eagerly nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, here, just place these in your ears, yes like that." Clarke enjoyed watching the sense of wonder as Sumia's face lit up at the sound. This was always one of the best parts of being a healer.

Sumia reached out grabbing Robin's shoulder. "May he listen?"

"Of course," Clarke assured her. She kept her hand over Sumia's stomach as the ear end of the stethoscope was transferred to Robin's anxious ears. His face softened. Clarke politely looked away as she realized he was tearing up slightly.

His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "I can hear them." He laughed before leaning over and kissing his bonded, leaving dozens of feather light kisses brushed against her face. "Oh my love."

She cleared her throat pointedly before they decided to start kissing properly. That had happened to her more than once during these exams. "Would you be alright with me checking your health now that we've established the baby seems healthy?"

"Of course," Sumia wiped a tear from her cheek. "Thank you for this." She looked fondly over at Robin. "If we called Chrom back in after you're done, may he hear as well?"

Clarke nodded as she moved to listen to the woman's lungs. "I would be more than happy to help." She gave a conspiratorial whisper. "I find negotiations are more likely to go in my favor when the men are besotted."

Sumia giggled. "I'm sure." She looked over at Robin who was just silently crying while beaming at her. "Would it be possible for you to be there for the delivery?"

Clarke considered. It would be the single greatest sign of a growing alliance between Azgeda and Ouskejon if she was a part of delivering the clan's heir. However, Sumia was three months pregnant at most. She would be in Azgeda during the birth regardless of what news the messenger from Trishana brought. "I will leave my healing apprentice Artigus with you for the duration of your pregnancy. If you send word before the birth, I will attempt to be here for it. However, children tend to come when they decide to come, and I cannot afford to be in Polis for more than a week during the season of your birth."

Sumia gave her a look of understanding. "Of course, I thank you for the aid."

"Of course, it's the least I can do now that our clans mean to be friends." She noted Robin wiping his tears away with his sleeve trying to pay attention properly at the word 'clan'. Poor man, she'd quickly realized that he and Chrom were going to be nervous wrecks for the entire pregnancy. Well, it would be amusing to watch while she was here.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Azgeda(Ice Nation) Ice Fort

Raven entered the map room and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, it was going to be a long meeting. Clarke seriously owed her for getting her involved in this crap. She waved as she shut the door, leaving her with the three people stuck keeping Azgeda from combusting while Clarke was away in Polis. "Gunter, Leo, Niles, what's up?"

Gunter, his grey hair as neatly groomed as always, huffed. "I know that I taught you how to be respectful when you were my second."

She shrugged, walking over to see the map of Trishana they'd been pouring over before she came in the room. "You did, but I know you're a softy inside, you old geezer." She flicked her eyes to the amused Niles and annoyed looking Leo. Pointing at Niles, she grinned. "Fucked him, it was fun, but you just can't be all respectful after seeing someone's butt." Laughing, she swung her finger to Leo. "I've met your little sister; flower crowns ring any bells?"

Leo turned a bright red. "Right, so since we're here we should probably get down to business."

Gunter slapped her upside the head. "Yes, let's do that."

"I don't know, I was kind of enjoying the conversation." Niles winked at her.

"The point of our issues," Leo spoke as if Niles hadn't said anything. "Is that we have no way of knowing how large a force is in Trishana. Now, with Irogana reporting the same, we're even more in the dark. Is this a two-front war? Or will be fighting one front that spans from Trishana to Irogana? The supply chains will be completely different depending on which type of war we will be fighting."

Raven crossed her arms and just listened as they argued over what units of the army to begin moving to get ready to send in aid. She enjoyed being around them, for different reasons. Gunter, who had trained her, was probably the closest thing to a parent she'd ever had. Now, he stood as the head of the military with Clarke gone. Leo was the bookkeeper of the nation. He acted a bit like a stick in the mud but he was a practically family considering he had been Monroe's first. It helped that his values were so in line with those of the rest of her family. After all, he'd do anything to care for his family. Niles, the new head of the assassins of the nation was a flirt, but a kind one. She considered him a friend, and if she ever had an itch, well he was happy to assist. Overall, they were a good and loyal group, but Clarke still owed her for making her have to deal with all this bureaucracy.

"Look," She interrupted. "Can we just take care of the convoy down to Polis and then worry about the coming war? I mean it's clear we're sending Xander to the war when it comes, you all know that's the obvious choice."

"He's only had control of his forces for a year." Leo protested. "Sending a non-cohesive force could be devastating."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, our Kwin didn't have control of her army for a day before she was dragging us all to the eastern conflict and we crushed it."

"True," Gunter allowed, rubbing his chin, "but you forget that Klark had been a part of our army at a lower rank for a time." He held up his hand to stop her from protesting. "And yes, she hadn't been a captain for that long, but expecting our warriors to be, well her, is foolish."

Niles nodded. "Sad but true. No one has ever risen through the ranks as quickly or as impressively as her. She is undefeated for a reason." He tapped the map slightly. "Though I agree, General Xander is the best choice. When Quint still held that post he'd not faced war since the formation of the coalition. Those forces are our most solid from a numbers standpoint."

Leo grimaced. "Yes, but what about Seth's forces? They've been on peace time standing for nearly as long and he of the four generals holds the least obligation to follow our Kwin, even if he backed her in the coup."

"That's just dumb." Raven grumbled. "When we win, and we will, you'll be giving him an impressive victory. There doesn't exist a force that can stand against the coalition. The land below Trishana can't support an army large enough to challenge us. Seth is an established General in our forces. If you're worried about his political power in our nation, giving him another victory is stupid."

"She's right." Gunter said with an amused huff. "Fredrick can't be sent. His territory is still devastated from the eastern conflict, and Bellamy is still rebuilding his ranked warriors after so many of us got pulled up to the capitol. Xander's our best choice."

Leo frowned. "Why not both? Raven, Klark has requested you take a convoy to Trikru lands to assist Anya with a bunker that was recently discovered. It also makes a valuable excuse to showcase what we can offer by way of trade and skill. If we assign your escort from Seth's forces, he won't be slighted. Then, we have Xander prepare to send out half of his forces down to the conflict."

"Why half?" Niles seemed to be considering something. "We send three quarters and have Seth and Bellamy support the territory while he's gone."

"That would never work." Gunter said. "Seth would be unlikely to give up new territory willingly."

Raven groaned, why was it always her? "Why not send half of Xander's forces and if additional troops are required send a contingent from Seth's territory to add to his ranks. If the captain sent was Camilla, they'd work with Xander since she's his sister. It would also smooth any worries of Seth feeling slighted or under suspicion."

Leo stared at her for a minute. "That could work."

"Exactly, so can we get back to getting a guard for me so I can go be a 'signal of good will' to the tree bastards?" She asked while rolling her eyes.

Gunter looked at her amused. "I can assign a group of Seth's men to you." He looked over at Niles. "Do you have anyone available to accompany her?"

Niles titled his head clearly in thought. "I've got two assassins, Kaz and Nina, who are free of any other duties and of sufficient rank to go with you. I would recommend Burka but she's late returning from her last assignment."

"If you try to make me spend a month with Burka, I will stick my sword where the sun doesn't shine." Raven said seriously. Burka was unsettling and freaky as hell to spend time with.

He held his hands up in amusement. "What about Kaz? He actually respectable."

Leo interrupted. "We have non-neurotic assassins? That's a thing?"

"Of course," Niles said, flicking a passing fly out of the way. "They just rarely make names for themselves or climb the ranks."

"So, the insane ones get noticed and promoted?" Leo asked in disbelief.

Shaking his head, Niles smirked. "Nah, the odd ones are the ones that are talented at it. Which is why Kaz is interesting, he's oddly normal for one of his rank."

"I'll take him." Raven said, cutting off any more discussion between Leo and Niles. "Do you lot need me for anything else? Or can I go get my things ready for the trip?"

"You're good, go and pack, but Raven, the twins will need to remain here." Gunter said.

She frowned. "They're my minions."

"Your skill set is too valuable to send you and the twins into hostile territory." Gunter said firmly. "They will be safe and can continue making radios for our outposts while you are gone."

"Fine, but they better be in one piece when I get back."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Irogana(Plain Riders) The Southern Plains

Ephraim sat on the back of his horse and felt the wind running through his hair. The ruffle of feathers caused him to reach out, scratching his hawk below its beak. Lance had been his faithful hunting companion for five years now and was a handsome bird. He laughed as he felt Lance fly off his shoulder and up into the sky. Turning his face up to the sun, he soaked in the warmth as it lighted across his face. He loved his home, the rolling hills, the herds, the tents and yurts of his people.

Wheeling his horse around, he let her loose to run as fast as she liked. Leaning into the gallop, he laughed with abandon as they flew across the long grass, accompanied by the cry of his hawk far above his head. Finally, he pulled his horse out of her gallop and raised his arm and whistled high and loud. Lance let out a cry and came flying back, alighting on his arm. Grinning widely, he gave a piece of meat to his bird. "Good boy."

His peace was interrupted by the sound of a horse approaching him. Using his legs, he directed his horse towards the coming messenger. "What brings you?"

The man brought his horse up and dipped his head in respect. "My prince. I bring news from the line. The invaders were spotted outside of their camp tilling the earth."

He frowned. "How is it that they do not know that they court death coming upon our territory and tilling our fields?"

There was a loose shrug from the messenger. "I don't know, but do our orders remain the same?"

"The king hasn't changed his command. We wait and watch." Ephraim clucked his tongue, releasing Lance up into the air once more. Turning back to the man, he tightened his grip on the leather reins. "That said I want an in-depth accounting of every tool they use."

"Of course General."

Ephraim refrained from cursing. He hated this waiting, and now the fields their herds depended on were being tilled as simple farmland. It filled him with useless rage. Pushing it away, he considered his options. The King's orders had been clear. Until their messenger arrived, there would be no party from Polis or Azgeda to assist. Not that they needed the help. His men could lay waste to the invader's camp in the space of an hour if they were permitted to do so. "Come, there is much to do."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Lexa stood looking out the window considering her position. The messenger from Trishana should be arriving soon if her scouts were to be believed. Two days at most until the formal messenger from Irogana arrived. War was here. There had barely been a year of peace. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she looked down at her people moving about on the streets unaware of destruction that was coming soon.

"This will be an excellent opportunity to increase your authority over the coalition." Titus said eagerly from his position behind her.

She grit her teeth. "War should never be something we welcome."

"We would just be using an opportunity that has been given to us. War is inevitable at this point. Why not use it. If the war becomes threatening enough, the clans will grant you the power necessary to deal with it. Your measure for an interclan force will pass. The coalition will be stronger than ever." He corrected her.

She stared at the people moving so far below. "The mountain men never left their fortress. We've never fought men with guns who could breathe our air. Any army I send runs the risk of being devastated dealing with tactics and weapons that they do not know. If I form this army and send it and it's defeated, the people's confidence in the coalition would waver."

"Then form an army large enough that none may stand in its way. If there is any delay, well it's the price of your army not being approved." Titus said callously.

Lexa whirled around and glared at her advisor. "You suggest that I allow my people die to make a point?"

"If that is the best way to secure your legacy and the coalition, then yes." He stepped closer to her. "Trishana and Irogana are contentious clans, if they are weakened, some of the fear of your lover may abate. You have nothing to lose by their weakening, and everything to gain."

"I will not let those under my protection burn so I can gain political capital!" Lexa snapped.

"Sacrifices must be made." He argued.

She felt fury running through her. "Do not talk to me about sacrifice! I have sacrificed everything for my clan, for the coalition, for my people! My family, my friends, Costia! I will not sacrifice those I have sworn to protect unless it is absolutely necessary. For now, it is not. The coalition will stand."

"You claim to have sacrificed everything? What about this ridiculous indiscretion you have with the Azkwin? It has already eroded your support by your closest allies. Maybe, if you hadn't insisted on a selfish indulgence, these measures wouldn't be necessary." He snapped ruthlessly.

Lexa's fists clenched. "If you fail to see the benefits of Klark being my lover, you are a fool. We have closer ties to Azgeda than we have had in our clan's history. With her alliance, we gain the alliance of Irogana and Trishana, the two clans you seem willing to leave to burn while I gather an army."

"Alliances you have only gained at the cost of the ones you have with Floukru, Sankru, Boudalan, Podkru, and that has raised contention with almost every other clan." Titus said, waving an arm angrily.

"Boudalan was never an ally till nearly the completion of the coalition. Sankru are dependent on us and the Floukru for survival. They wouldn't dare start a war. I don't know what's going on with Luna but she will come around she's not unreasonable."

"Luna, come around, she's a coward and a traitor." He scoffed. "Still, she controls our closest ally and friend, her fears of Azgeda are just and reasonable."

"Klark has done nothing to warrant them." She grit out between clenched teeth.

Titus scoffed. "She's a monster. Look at the thrice damned daggers made of human bone she gave to the ambassadors."

"That's hearsay." Lexa cautioned.

"It's the truth and you know it." He insisted. "She acts as if she's above the rest of your coalition and the clans fear her influence. Cut your ties with her and let that segment of the coalition be weakened. You'll have your army, the coalition will settle, and your allies will return to you."

Lexa wanted to simply dismiss his advice and respond with anger to the treachery he called for, but she could not. She was Heda and his advice was distasteful but not bad. His suggestion would work. It would solidify the coalition for a generation at least. However, he hadn't accounted for the costs it would have for the hopes of long standing coalition based on true alliances and not fear. It would turn Azgeda, Irogana, and Trishana into an enemy once more and the people of the north and west had long memories. The reckoning for that betrayal may not crush her, or even her successor but it would be paid for in blood eventually. That wasn't even counting the cost Klark would make her pay. Oh, she knew if she followed his advice there was no question Klark would never return to her bed. That wasn't the part that mattered as Heda though, no matter how much it mattered to her as Lexa. No, Klark would understand exactly the gambit she was running if she followed Titus' advice and if Klark decided to retaliate... She shivered. War against Klark would be horrifying for more than just personal reasons.

Turning to face the window again, she spoke quietly. "What do you think Klark would do if I followed the path you suggest?"

Titus sounded confused. "She would return to the frozen north where she belongs."

She breathed out in derision. "Titus, she would send her armies to her allies in the south immediately and she'd win, don't doubt that. With yet another victory and as the one who responded instead of me, she would have allies and leverage when turned her attention to those who had betrayed her. If we were very, very fortunate the war in the south would have hampered her enough that waging war on the rest of us would be impossible for a generation. No, if I followed your advice we would be forced to try and assassinate her or hope she would be willing to face justice for some imagined crime to prevent war. Even if we managed that, we would face the consequences for such a betrayal somewhere down the line. With the heir to the throne in Trishana an immediate retaliation would be unlikely, but that would not stop them forever and every delay would make them more determined to make us pay in blood and death. No, even if I was not involved with her I would not do this."

"You overestimate her." He protested.

"No, I do not. You underestimate her. I would think you would know better than such foolishness after her success at the mountain." She forced herself to calm and think rationally. "My response to the messages must be swift and it must be immediate. I can send a small force to give aid immediately and force the ambassadors to raise a full army while the initial force delays our foes. They will approve my army and I will not be seen as either weak nor prejudiced, I will not be forced into the position of a traitor. The coalition depends on the strength of my word and people's trust in it. I can not afford to look duplicitous."

"Where will you get this small force? From the Trikru?" He asked sounding annoyed.

She was glad he could not see her face. "Not entirely."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Clarke smiled fondly at the sight of Lexa asleep on the couch in their rooms. She sighed as she pulled off her formal jacket and crown. Stripping till she was left in her pants and shirt, she made her way towards her lover and crouched down beside her. Lexa would have an awful crick in her neck if she left her to sleep there. Reaching out, she brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Hey, my love."

Her smile widened as Lexa's brow crinkled before she blinked awake. Clarke was honored every time Lexa rested easily in her presence, every time she did not wake immediately at the slightest sound of her step. It was a sign of trust she treasured. "There you are."

"Klark?" She murmured, her voice still heavy with sleep. "What took you so long?"

She stood up, pulling Lexa to her feet as well. "I've been on the radio with Gunter for hours going over internal Azgeda issues. My forces are prepared to march to the south on your command."

Lexa stepped into her space, resting her head on her shoulder. Clarke could feel the tension in her despite having been so recently asleep. "Klark, you are not going to like what I may need to order tomorrow."

Frowning concerned, she let her hands rest on Lexa's hips drawing circles with her thumbs gently. "We'll get through whatever the days to come bring us, together."

"I was given advice that would have led us to war with each other if I'd followed it today." Lexa said sounding exhausted. "To be honest it was not strictly bad advice, short sighted but it would have been effective."

"Titus?" Clarke asked, she hated that man, deeply. If she hadn't promised not to kill him, he would have already had an unfortunate accident.

Lexa made a sound of assent. "I can feel the precipice approaching. This is going to make or break us all."

"We just have to make sure it makes us." Clarke said, hugging Lexa to her tightly.

They stayed there silently for a while before Lexa spoke. "Do you know why Luna hates you so much?"

Clarke pulled back frowning. "I have done nothing to her personally, but if I'm being held accountable for Nia or even Roan's crimes I would be unsurprised to discover a reason." Her voice darkened. "Nia did love to kill those her enemies loved."

"You think she had a friend or lover of Luna's killed?" Lexa questioned.

She shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me. It is the sort of crime she wouldn't come to you for vengeance over having rather pursue it herself. It would explain her distancing from you politically ever since you announced our status."

Lexa stepped back, separating them and heading to the bed before pulling her shirt off and reaching for her sleep shirt. "How did your meeting with Robin and his bonded go?"

Clarke laughed happily at the reminder. "Well, I managed to move the boys to tears and got to watch Sumia order them about, so good. Sumia strikes me as a soft spoken polite sort of person, perhaps even shy. However, Chrom and Robin are being ridiculous first time fathers. I'm fairly certain were she anyone else they'd have been strangled already."

Laughing, Lexa climbed into the bed and blew out the candle beside it. "That is good news, the child is healthy then?"

"From what I can tell." She replied while changing into her own sleep clothes. It wasn't hard to tell Lexa needed this easy talk and no other distractions tonight. "Judging by what I saw of them interacting, there will be a herd of little Blue Cliff royal potential heirs soon enough."

Clarke climbed into bed, pulling the warm furs over herself and curling in so that she was facing Lexa. She could feel Lexa's breath ghosting over her face. "What particularly scared you today? You've been sleeping poorly, if you don't talk about it you will not find rest."

She couldn't see her face but she could feel the unease in Lexa all the same. "I know what I will order when the messengers arrive." Lexa swallowed thickly. "It will gain me no favors, not for a long time at least. You will dislike it as well. I cannot lose you Klark."

Clarke slid forward, nudging Lexa's nose with her own before she kissed her gently. "You will not lose me. We may fight, but you will not lose me."

"I swear I will not nor will ever order you in such a way that I believe it will be harmful to Azgeda." Lexa reached up her hands, grasping at either side of Clarke's face. "No matter how angry my orders make you, know that."

Clarke breathed out, her mind racing at possible solutions to the current issue. Finally, she closed her eyes leaning into the touch. "Why won't you just tell me what you're planning?"

"Because I am loath to lose you, at least from my bed in the few days we have left to us." Lexa whispered, clearly uneasy with the show of weakness.

Tilting her head, she kissed Lexa's thumb, and then the palm of her hand. "Our souls recognize each other. I understand you Lexa kom Trikru, and you understand me. I have no doubt I'll be furious over what you're planning. However, I also know that I will understand your decision. I just wish you would allow me to help you shoulder this burden."

Lexa sighed in relief. "The selfish part of me cannot risk parting from you earlier than necessary. My head knows that your reaction to my orders must be genuine or the ambassadors will worry I am showing you favor at your suggestion."

"Ah," Clarke considered the options. A few stood out to her that would certainly cause a lot of argument but that she'd accept reluctantly. She knew that a public show that Heda did not bow to the whims of Azgeda could do nothing but help Lexa's position. "Well then, know that I expect a sparring match with you after this announcement. I have a feeling I will feel better having gotten a few punches in afterwards."

"Of course," Lexa shifted. "You're not allowed to actually try and kill me."

"Just a few bruises, I'm sure you'll repay me in kind." Clarke smirked, leaning in so that she was whispering into her ear. "I'll be sure to let you treat them if you let me treat yours."

The breath in Lexa's throat caught.


	5. Chapter 5

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Robin grimaced as he sat in his seat as ambassador. The messenger from Ingranrona had just placed their missive into Heda's hand. He could feel Chrom's nervous energy as he stood behind his seat. Glancing over, he saw the Azkwin standing stiffly behind her ambassador Knoll's seat as well. It was telling that the two ranking members of the coalition had both decided to attend the meeting. Spirits, he grit his teeth as he waited. He knew they were about to go to war; they all knew they were going to war. The only question was how they were going to do it. He knew Lexa would use this to get her army. Lexa wasn't one to let an opportunity go to waste and this war was the perfect excuse to bring the idea before the coalition. She'd long since shown herself to be brilliant and ruthless at leveraging misfortune to her benefit. Well, at least this war would do some good.

Standing from her throne with all the authority she contained, Lexa looked down at all of them, her face impassive, though her war pauldron told a different tale. "War has come to two of our number and through them it has come to us all. Together we conquered the Mountain. This new threat, no matter their guns will be no different. We have proven we are strongest together. That when we fight shoulder to shoulder none may stand before us."

She surveyed the room, watching her words take root. Robin could feel the thrum of pride inside of himself even though he knew he was being manipulated. "Still, we find ourselves unprepared for this new threat. With no standing army of our combined forces, we are left divided and weak. I propose a solution to this weakness. Two initial forces will be sent out from Polis. One to Trishana and one to Ingranrona. They will conscript forces from the clans they travel through, swelling their numbers from amongst us. This will allow us to muster a strong force without waiting to marshal the armies of the clans. A second larger force will be gathered here in Polis from those clans not on the path to war. I will personally lead the formal gathering of our warriors to reinforce the line of war once those forces have been created. We will crush these invaders and show the might of the coalition, as one." Her voice was left ringing out into the room.

The silence persisted as they all took in her strategy. Robin found it sound. It gave immediate response without showing preference or leaving the capitol stripped of all of its defences. Surprisingly, it was the Floukru ambassador Dart, who responded first. "Who would be leading these forces?" From the tone of his voice, it was clear he had already guessed the answer and dreaded the confirmation of his suspicions.

"Chrom kom Ousjeka will lead the force going to Ingranrona and Klark, Kwin kom Azgeda will lead the force going to Trishana." Lexa proclaimed to the stunned and horrified room.

Robin's heart filled with dread. He'd guessed as soon as she declared her strategy but hearing it was so much worse. Sumia was already exposed to the dangers of Polis. Surely, he couldn't be expected to deal with sending his other bonded to war. He desperately tried to master his sudden emotion. Speaking when this emotionally compromised was political suicide. His thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous objections of the Boudalan ambassador.

"What?! Heda, the force traveling to Trishana will be passing through my clan's land. You can not expect our forces to follow the Ice bitch. She's a monster!" The voice of Rami, the Boudalan ambassador, was loud, drowning out all the other protestors. She stood tall, her chest puffed up in indignation.

Robin watched uneasy as the hands of Klark's guards twitched towards weapons. Fortunately, Heda responded before any of them could challenge the fool for her insulting words. "Klark will be acting as my representative on my orders. I can and I will expect the forces of Boudalan to follow her orders as they would mine. To do otherwise would be to betray the coalition. Or would you have your forces led by an ambassador inexperienced with war? Perhaps a Trikru captain who's never lead forces to war, let alone led more than a single village's warriors?" Heda's voice was full of command and though Rami snorted at the end, she still bowed her head reluctantly.

It was Klark who objected next. He wasn't surprised by that, not really. "I am the Queen of my clan, you can not order me about as you would a simple warrior. I did not know it was this bodies practice to throw monarchs at unknown warzones. If you need someone experienced with war, I will send for one of my generals. If the force they bring is small, they would easily catch up with a larger force sent to deal with the conflict." Klark's voice was steady but there was a dangerous edge to her voice. He wasn't blind to how stiffly she was holding herself, nor how her hands were clenched.

"I do not need one of your generals, this coalition needs you. It will take too long to summon a general when you are already here. With your experience leading forces against the Mountain, you are the obvious choice. You swore fealty to me and I expect you to follow my orders, Kwin or not." Heda spoke firmly, without trace of emotion at being challenged by her lover.

For a moment, there was a defiant look in Klark's eyes and he was sure she was going to argue further but then it was gone. The calm that replaced it was somehow more intimidating, Like raging waters suddenly turned to ice, he was sure the apparent calmness hid a lurking danger. "My fealty is yours. My people and I will follow Heda's commands."

Heda acknowledged the Azkwin's words with a stiff tilt of her head. For a time, there was an oppressive silence. Everyone took in what had just occurred. Heda had just ordered a Kwin to bend and she had. There was implications of what would be expected from their own rulers. Implications, Robin was not entirely comfortable with. The silence didn't not last for long.

The Floukru ambassador Dart, spoke again, raising his own objections. "You are giving too much authority to one clan. We swore our fealty to you, not the Azkwin. What next? Will we be expected to bow down to the head of whichever clan you favor most? We did not know that joining the coalition meant ceding authority to whomever managed to bed you." There was a snarl to his voice as he spoke.

Robin's eyes widened as he stared at the man in disbelief. He had not expected the Floukru to take a hostile approach. Such words would have been beyond what he had expected coming from even the most hostile of ambassadors, even those from Sankru and Boudalan. It didn't make any sense coming from Floukru! Floukru had always been the most peaceful of the clans. They were practically an expansion of Trikru culturally. The Floukru had long given unwavering to the Trikru and their Heda. Challenging Heda in such a way was practically a call for civil war. They all turned to Heda, waiting to see how she would respond to such a gross breach of protocol.

Heda lay her hand on her sword, giving the man a look as if he was a bug waiting to be crushed beneath her heel. "Enough. I could kill you for speaking to me in such a way. However, I will give you a chance to retract your words out of the long friendship between our people. Take it, or Floukru will lose an ambassador today and any say in how this war is waged."

Dart paled but hesitated, clearly unsure of whether to try and call Heda's bluff or submit and recant his words. He drew himself up and opened his mouth, anger still painting his features. There was no doubt he was about to guarantee his own execution. He never managed to utter anything. One of the Floukru ambassador's own guards drew his ax and cut off Dart's head in a single clean stroke. The head had not even finished falling to the ground before every guard in the room had their weapons out and ready in a rush of chaos. It was Gustus, captain of Heda's personal guard, who reached the traitorous guard first, quickly placing a knife to his throat.

Lexa raised her hand sharply. "Enough!" The room came to a fragile stop. The tension was bubbling over in all of them. Robin couldn't help wondering if this was it, the moment the coalition failed. However, none of the ambassadors moved to support Dart's words. Grudgingly, Gustus removed the knife, waiting for further orders.

The Floukru guard dropped to his knees in the spreading pool of blood and lowered his head in complete submission. "I beg for your mercy Heda."

"On your behalf or on behalf of your… former ambassador." She asked, careful not give anything away on how she felt on the matter. Though. Robin noticed a certain paleness that betrayed her shock at what had just happened.

"On behalf of my people." He raised his head. "His words were not ours." He spat at the corpse before lowering his head once more. It made sense in a way, it wasn't altogether shocking that a Floukru warrior would feel more loyalty to Lexa then to his own ambassador. The clans were close, and she was regarded religiously by the members of both.

Lexa lowered herself onto her throne. "Take the body away."

Two guards in Trikru colors stepped forward, grabbing the corpse and hauling it out the door. One grabbed the head by the hair. It was a grotesque sight and Robin shivered. Though not unheard of, it was not often so clearly demonstrated how dangerous their positions were as ambassadors.

"What is your name?" Heda asked, her fingers wrapping around the wooden arm of her throne.

"Ross." He said, dropping his head towards the ground once more.

She looked towards the junior ambassador and the other Floukru guard. "Tell me Garcia, what will be the fate of your guard."

The man swallowed as he stepped forward and lowered his head in supplication and respect. "He speaks on his own behalf." He stared down at Ross who was barely old enough to be a man really. "Ross kom Floukru from this hour forward you are no longer welcome on our lands or seas. You may not claim Floukru as your home. The brand of the banished will be given to you before you leave this room. From this day forward, you are not the son, brother, or comrade of any of our clan. We shall not intermediate to protect you from your crime." Garcia looked to be in pain, the similar facial features between the two told Robin that they likely shared a familial relationship and this was not what he wished to do. "Heda, please do not hold the words of Dart or the actions of this guard against us. These are troubled and emotional times and I'm afraid they acted without thinking."

Lexa stared at him unblinking before giving him the barest hint of a nod. Her jaw was tight. "Very well ambassador Garcia, I will not take their words or actions as being representative of the Floukru. However, I summon Luna kom Floukru to present herself so that she may speak to me on her own behalf. If the words and actions of your ambassadors and guards are really so little to be trusted, then only she can be trusted to speak the truth of the matter. I hope her words belay that of Dart's, for your clan's sake. After all, even our long friendship will not save you from treason." Her eyes narrowed and there was no doubt exactly what would happen if Luna didn't make reparations and fully back Lexa.

Robin felt dread well up within him. This was a sign of troubling times to come. It was clear he wasn't going to be able to object to one of his bonded being sent to war but he needed to get his other bonded out of Polis immediately. The coalition was breaking apart when it should have been coming together to face a common foe. Sweet spirits, Heda Lexa was about to have a full coalition army gathered here at Polis, just miles from the Floukru border. He could feel his hands trembling as he shoved them under the sleeves of his robes. No sign of weakness could be afforded with war on the horizon.

"On the matter of your actions Ross." Lexa continued. "You killed a man whom I had decided to show a chance at mercy. Drawing a weapon and striking someone without permission is forbidden in this room unless in defense. However, considering the words of your ambassador before he died, I will accept you acted in defense of your clan. Thus, you will not be executed, instead you will receive twenty lashes in the square. After which, you will leave these lands unless another clan chooses to take you in as one of their own."

Robin would take the boy, or man really, in if he could. However, a warrior that struck the one he was charged with protecting was useless. No matter what his reasons, he had not only failed his duty but acted against it. Such a warrior could not be trusted. Especially since he was from another clan. If he had any loyalty to them at all, he would likely spy on their behalf. It was a waste to see a warrior that young, who had been entrusted to be a guard of an ambassador no less, thrown away but it couldn't be helped. Or at least, he thought he knew that till Klark stepped forward.

She bowed her head in respect to Lexa. Though, there was still a cold fury permeating the air around her. "Permission to speak."

"Granted." Lexa conceded, though the slight twitch around her eyes told him she had as much a clue as what was happening as he did. What was left for the Azkwin to say?

Klark stepped next to the still kneeling warrior, who seemed to be in some sort of shock. Not surprising really. The proximity of the monarch drew his attention as he looked up at her with wide eyes. "Ross former warrior of Floukru; I offer you a position within my clan. You would bear our marks and swear your fealty to my throne. I will take you into my ranks."

He looked completely gob smacked. The entire room was, Robin included. Of all the clans, Azgeda was the single least likely to have made the offer. Ross stared before slowly climbing to his feet. Blinking slowly, he stared at Klark. It was almost comical. He was tall and broad shouldered, with deeply tanned skin. He practically towered over the tiny kwin, and yet it was undeniable that the one who seemed to stand above the other was her, with her sharp eyes. "I… I accept your offer… my Kwin."

She gave him a sharp nod. Gesturing to the side, she spoke. "Then, stand with my guards. You will be formally given our marks after this council is called to a close. Your whipping will still stand but you will stand for it as one of us."

Ross still looked rather like he'd been hit upside the head as he stumbled over to the white and blue clad warriors. They made room for him, giving him a place beside them. Klark, on the other hand, returned to her place.

Heda spoke then, her voice cold and clearly commanding. "Are there any others who wish to speak or object to the orders of their commander?"

No one spoke. Barely anyone dared breathe. Robin could feel the tension Klark's actions had helped break returning.

"Very well then. Since there is not an army ready to fight, the guards of Chrom and Klark will accompany them as well as a small Trikru force until they can pick up more forces on their journey. I trust you and the clan leaders of Ingranrona and Trishana to act in my stead and decide whether these forces should be treated with or destroyed. Are there any objections?"

Once more no one spoke. Robin had to admire the strategy again in all its beautiful finesse. It gave immediate action while still calling on a large force from more than one clan. Which would also serve as a test run for her idea of a multi-clan army. It was masterfully done. If it hadn't taken his beloved from him, he would've commended her for her cunning. As it was, he wished Chrom and Sumia had never come to Polis. Unrest was growing in the coalition and one of his beloveds was being sent off to war and the other was pregnant in the hotbed of conflict that Polis represented. He could only pray that his loved one's made it through this time of turmoil alive. The commander's voice rose up again, interrupting his thoughts.

If no one else has any impertinent remarks to add, then you are dismissed." There was a threat in the commander's voice and no one dared to say anything more. It didn't take long for the room to empty of its occupants, everyone in a rush to deal with the unexpected results of the meeting.

Robin was no different. There was so much he had to do and prepare. If even the Floukru, the Trikru's most ardent allies were being belligerent; than the stability of the coalition could not be counted on. He would have to prepare for the fall-out if the worst should happen and the coalition break.

Robin made his way hurriedly from the room. He grabbed Chrom's arm and hauled him to the first room that promised privacy, it looked like a storeroom at second glance. Gripping his biceps, he stared, wide eyed, into his lover's eyes. "You have to go, I cannot challenge this, not now. Not after what Dart just did."

Chrom was pale and clearly unsure of how to react. "Can she do this?"

"Yes." Robin ran a hand through his hair. "The words of the Floukru ambassador signaled troubled times ahead. Alliances in the coalition are shifting and it is engendering tension that could lead to war if not handled carefully. When you and your forces pass through the mountains, you must get a message to our Exalt to recall Sumia to her. My sister and the Exalt can protect her and the child. Also, to hell with proper protocol Chrom, you sign that damned treaty with Azgeda today. Do you understand, you must sign it now!"

Chrom reached, resting his hands on his shoulder's in an effort to calm him. "Hey, breathe. We are part of a single whole. I can't have you going and passing out on me. You're the brains remember?"

Robin breathed in and out several times till he didn't feel like he was spiraling any longer. His hands were still shaking but he doubted they'd stop for some time. "Chrom, you need to sign that treaty tonight."

Frowning, Chrom bit his lip. "I thought you said that it was in Azgeda's favor at the moment? That we needed more concessions from them before we signed."

"Chrom." Robin laughed semi hysterically. "That treaty means that independent of the coalition if our trade routes are threatened, they will assist us militarily. Times are changing and if the coalition does not stand, then we will need powerful allies in the chaos to come. Azgeda are the most powerful military power. You need to sign it."

"We survived generations of war without being allied to them. Why would this war be different than any other?" He asked carefully.

Robin felt his eyes flickering about uneasily. "Because the Trikru are allied with them now."

"Surely, if the coalition breaks they will split as well. Their alliance is a new and fragile thing. A single year of friendship is not a solid basis after generations of war." Chrom protested.

He shook his head. "You don't understand. Floukru stands against Lexa. Her position is threatened. The lines will be different than they ever have been before. Klark may be furious at this moment but she's the most dangerous leader Azgeda has ever seen. Lexa would be a fool to make an enemy out of her. At the moment, they may be at odds but when it comes to war they will still stand together if I know anything. With that power block, Lexa's other allies will think twice before turning against her. The clan that breaks the coalition will face a united force of Trikru and Azgeda stronger than either clan has ever been before."

"Then why the treaty? There may be war but we are already allied with what you think will be the winning side. I do not see that we need any more protection than that. It will have little to do with us."

"Because." Robin made a frustrated gesture. "Sankru is still upset over their loss to Azgeda. Their alliance with the Boudalan is still strong. If Floukru joins them, they might be foolish enough to think that they can break the coalition. If Boudalan turns against the coalition, their first strike will be the pass our trade goes through. We cannot lose control of that pass. If you want a future for our child sign the treaty."

"And if this all does not come to pass?" Chrom asked. "What then?"

"Then, we negotiate for a better deal in five years." Robin gripped Chrom solidly. "Promise me you will sign it tonight."

"Alright, I'll sign it." Chrom joined their hands, squeezing comfortingly. A sudden thought seemed to occur to him. "We need to get to Sumia!"

Robin paled. The turmoil from the meeting would be the perfect cover for an assassination and since he and Chrom were also high value targets, they had taken some of their guards, leaving Sumia less protected. He practically threw the door open and made for their rooms. His foot tapped restlessly till they made it to their hall and he was able to sprint with Chrom at his heels for the door where the guards stood looking rather bored till they spotted their sprinting prince and ambassador. Robin didn't care, just skidding through the door, the guards barely managed to get open in time. He saw Sumia sharpening the head of her spear and fell at her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're safe."

She made a surprised sound while dropping the spear head. Wrapping an arm around him, she held the other arm out for Chrom. "What's happened?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Lexa knew Klark would be angry. She knew it would not be pleasant when she found her, but she'd at least hoped Klark had gone to their rooms to wait to yell at her. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. Nor, was she in the Azgeda diplomatic chambers. Though, she could easily see the reactions of Klark's warriors. Things had returned to the state they had been in a year ago. The Azgeda soldiers looked at her with contempt and anger. They had still treated her respectfully but it was obvious that she had taken a large step backwards in terms of Trikru and Azgeda relations. Well, except for Ross, who was recovering from receiving his markings and who hardly counted as an Azgeda warrior yet anyway.

Heading down to the sparing yard, she was unsurprised to find that the area was rife with activity. The sounds she heard as she approached, as well as the crowd she saw gathering when she got closer, was a clear signal that something interesting was happening. She was pretty sure she knew what it was. She winced slightly as she made it to the edge of the yard. Interesting indeed, a Kwin openly fighting any challenger would draw a crowd eager to try their luck.

She forced herself to remain stoic as she watched Klark take down a warrior easily twice her size quickly and brutally. Lexa pitied the man, a glance to the side informed her that her pity extended to five warriors who'd thought to try their luck fighting a furious Klark. Well… better them then her. She sent a short prayer to the spirits for them and continued to watch.

Klark looked up and caught her eye. Reaching up, she wiped a thin trail of red blood from her newly split lip before opening her arms and looking at the gathered people. "Who else?!"

Lexa noted several of the nightbloods standing to the side watching in a sort of muted horror. Walking towards them, she glared at them, making sure none of them thought to volunteer. They should all know better than to enter into an unwinnable fight in public. Especially one like this, where they would be put down mercilessly. Once she was standing beside them, she spoke lowly. "This is what happens when rage is harnessed as a weapon."

Lucina spoke lowly. "How…?"

She grimaced as she watched the latest challenger drop unconscious. "She lets it fuel her but does not let it control her. As Heda, you are not permitted to rage like other men. At least, not in public. However, if your rage is a wild thing that cannot be held, then let it be like this, ruthless, unyielding, and un-submitting."

Klark caught the arm of an attacker. Ducking down, she sent the woman flying over her shoulder slamming her into the ground. A knife held firmly to her throat, a thin line of red spilling where it was held. "Yield."

Lexa watched as the next fool stepped forward. As Trikru, none of them were properly used to a fighting style like Klark's and Klark was very much used to their style. Klark fought in a bastardized combination of assassination techniques and a more traditional style. Though every part of it was ruthless and efficient. A single weakness turning into a crushing defeat. At least, the warriors seemed to have realized moving close to Klark was a mistake. Not that it did much, though a few had gotten hits in before she took them apart.

She didn't move to intervene till the color of the smoke from the tower changed to a thick dark grey, nearly black, signaling the start of war. The sounds of the people of Polis changed as they saw. Stepping forward, she walked into the sparring area. Klark stood tall and proud, though she was panting from her exertion. The warrior she had been fighting bowed in respect. Lexa gazed at Klark. "I do remember promising to be your opponent today if you so choose."

Klark's brow creased before evening out again. "At the next calling of the hour then?"

Lexa hid her surprise at not being hauled into a vicious fight immediately but nodded. "Very well. May we speak until then?"

"Of course," Klark bit out before she pivoted sharply leading them out of the sparing area where eyes had been watching them. Already, word of their publicly agreed on match would have spread. Ahead of Lexa, Klark walked stiffly, vibrating with emotion till they were in the stables. She took one look at the stable hand and then in a gruff voice bit out a command. "Out."

Lexa clasped her hands behind her back so that she would not attempt to reach out and touch her lover while she was this furious. That would not end well. Waiting till they were alone, she spoke. "I'm surprised you did not insist on our sparring match being held immediately."

Klark whirled around to face her, fury burning in every inch of her frame. "Fuck you Lexa. I'm not going to hold a blade against you while I'm this angry." She sharply snapped her arms to the side. "What the hell was that!?"

"I chose to make this decision with my head. You and Chrom are the only leaders with enough clout currently in Polis besides myself to lead a force of warriors from another clan into battle." Lexa said evenly, hoping Klark would see her perspective.

"I'm a Kwin! You cannot just order me about like one of your warriors. I have duties and responsibilities! You fear a war? If I die, Azgeda will be led by a boy king and Bellamy. It is my task, my duty to prevent that from happening. Yet, you ask me to lead a group of warriors I can't trust into a war zone with only a few of my own warriors to protect me. You think Bellamy and Corrin will hold our people's alliance if I die in this mission you've given me? Do you think there won't be retaliation if a member of my own army slips a dagger into my back?!"

It felt like a physical blow to hear Klark speak of the possibility of her death. "Who else could I send?" Lexa demanded, knowing her facade was cracking around her. "Anya? Tristan? Indra perhaps? Should I send the Trikru alone into this war?"

"I have an army waiting to be sent down into Ingranrona!" Klark snapped furiously. "I doubt I am the only one who has prepared their clan for this eventuality."

"That would be a disaster and you know it! Not without me being there to personally hold the armies together. Which I cannot do. I cannot be on two fronts at once! If I choose one over the other, it will be considered favoritism and the coalition will fracture even further. Not to mention with Floukru threatening rebellion to leave Polis would be suicide." Lexa argued desperately. "This is the only option! I just need you to hold the line and assess the situation while I solidify the coalition and prepare a force to send to support you."

Klark scoffed. "You know as well as I that no one can control a war. If the situation escalates, I will not be able to simply wait for reinforcements. We both know that the best strategy will be to attack them before they are prepared to do so. Every day since they first arrived is a day closer to them being prepared for full war. You know it is likely that I will need to attack or risk fighting a fully prepared force later. You will have me commanding a force I can't trust in a war, risking my life and my people's future for a people not my own."

"What else would you have me do? Lead an army down there personally and let the coalition dissolve around us? If the coalition falters, then the future of all the clans will be soaked in blood and war. There are more important things than what we want!" Lexa protested. She could feel this argument slipping away from her and wished to everything that Klark would accept the decision she had made.

"So, you decided to order me about like a toy soldier? You cannot do that! It's an insult and you know it. If this was truly your only option and you were so sure of it, you could have told me so that we could present a united front. Hell, it would have been better if Chrom and I volunteered to lead this force. You know both of us would have done so if you had approached us and convinced us of the necessity of this course of action. Instead, you had to go for a cheap display of power." Klark was flushed, her voice raised.

Lexa felt the words like blows, to some degree it was true. "I did not know Floukru was going to challenge me that openly but I did know that discontent was brewing. I had to make it clear that I am not your puppet." She felt her shoulders slump. "I have to establish myself as above every clan leader or the coalition stands no chance of lasting. You know that!"

"I know that? I know you just strong armed the ruler of a nation into doing your bidding because you needed to prove your strength like an impudent second!" Klark declared viciously. "I know that my position as Kwin of Azgeda is new and fragile and that you just made me look weak. Not only in front of my own people but also in front of clans that view me as an enemy. Just as people can not think you my puppet, they can not think me your lapdog. I may not like the things I was forced to do to gain the reputation I have, but that does not mean it isn't useful. I would rather not go through the process of having to regain it!"

"I am Heda!" Lexa snapped. "You swore to obey me!"

Klark stepped back like she'd been slapped. "So, I'm what? A servant who warms your bed?"

"Klark…" Lexa winced, stepping forward, reaching her hand out but dropping it at the look on her lover's face. "That's not… I have to be Heda first. I made this decision with my head, not my heart. You know that."

Klark laughed without mirth. It was bitter and sad. "I thought we were equals, that despite our burdens, we shared them when we needed it, that we understood one another. My apologies Heda." She mocked. "I won't make that mistake again."

Lexa cringed, she felt like she was standing on a cliff with the ground eroding around her. "We are, Klark. I…" She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them resolved to fix what she'd broken. "I'm sorry. I am not…" She felt herself cringe at her inability to articulate. "I wanted another option. I do not want to risk you or send you away from me." She choked up briefly. "However, I'm the commander, I can't make decisions with my heart. You are the only leader I know that has experience with the weapons of the Mountain. You and Chrom are the only leaders in Polis with significant wartime experience who are not Trikru. It was the only option that would give us peace. I do not know how to be both Lexa and Heda. So, I acted as Heda. Can't you understand that?"

"Lexa." There was a softening of Klark's tone though she did not approach her. "You should have told me and spoken to me about it first. You don't have to make these sorts of decisions on your own. Perhaps, we could have come to some sort of compromise. As it is, you have put me in a very difficult position. It's not just that you have undermined my authority by ordering me about like a common soldier. One of the territories that I will be passing through on my journey to Trishana is Boudalan. You would ask me to treat their forces as my own. To trust them with my life and the lives of my soldiers. Surely, you can understand how dangerous and complicated that will be."

Lexa winced. It was not that she had forgotten the death of Klark's brother at the hands of Boudalan, but she had failed to consider it. She reached out, gripping the edge of Klark's jacket and was relieved that her touch was not rebuffed. "I do understand and I am sorry to ask it of you, to cause you this pain and difficulty. I should have done things differently, I know that. I am not good at this Klark."

Klark let out a frustrated sigh before hauling her sharply into a tight hug. "You can't do this again Lexa. I won't stand for it." There was still an undercurrent of anger, but it wasn't the fury of minutes ago.

Lexa breathed out in relief as she tucked her head into Klark's shoulder. "I know." She gripped tightly onto Klark's back. "Are we still...?"

"Yes." Klark gave a pointed squeeze. "I'm still incredibly angry, and we need to talk about what the hell you've gotten me into, but yes we'll be okay."

Something deep inside of her untwisted at the reassurance she hadn't just lost Klark as anything other than a reluctant ally. "I am sorry. I just… I can't lose you Klark."

Klark mumbled into the side of her neck. "I'm still going to knock you on your ass in that spar."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Azgeda(Ice Nation) North Eastern Territory

Bellamy stared at the latest report from Monroe. Another village in Sankru that their spy said no one had heard from in days. He frowned, something was happening and he wasn't sure what. This wasn't a simple case of flu causing a village to shut down for a few days. No, this was something entirely different. Were they garrisoning of troops against Heda's orders perhaps? Or were they building weapons for a future invasion? He didn't know and it was frustrating him. His men needed to be out cleaning his territory of bandits, helping with the few small farms, and aiding the nomadic hunters. They should be helping prepare buildings for the coming winter, splitting wood, and thatching roofs. However, if an invasion was planned, he needed his men at the border. Though, how Sankru forces would get across the widest part of the dead-zone and into his territory he didn't know. Still, he couldn't discount the possibility that they had found a way.

Warm hands pushed gently at his shoulders. "More news?"

He looked up at Echo and sighed grabbing her hand. "Sankru are up to something. I've already sent word to Fredrick to prepare along the border and offered aid should an invasion be imminent."

"How would they cross the dead-zone with the water poisoned?" She asked in confusion.

He grimly expanded on his theory. "If they find a way to carry the required water for the journey, they may try a sneak attack."

"Will you be strengthening our border?" She asked curiously.

Bellamy tapped his finger against the table. "War to the south, possible war to the east. I will have to request more warriors from either Seth or Xander depending on who Clarke calls on to ride south. I'll have to move more men to our watchtowers along the border and prepare a force ready to ride to Fredrick's aid if they try to come in there."

"You don't think you'll be asked to ride south?" Echo asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, our region has been called on for two wars in a row. Our ranks are still thin from it. Forcing my men to take seconds only does so much. It mainly has left us with a surplus of young untrained children."

"Will you be working with the seconds again today?" She stepped around jumping up on his desk.

"Yes, will you go with me?" He kissed her knuckles.

Echo playfully pretended to think. "Only if you shave that ridiculous beard of yours."

"It's a great beard!" He protested.

"It's summer, it needs to go."


	6. Chapter 6

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Erika paused in her walking as she passed a blind corner. A particular guard, whom she'd paid a pretty penny to, stood there in his full Trikru clothing. "News?" She asked curtly.

"Heda and the Azkwin slept in the same room. The servants made haste to leave as soon as possible and seemed nervous." He reported easily. "The Azkwin and her ambassador spent several hours in the alcove off the library. She was also seen entering the quarters of the Boudalan ambassadors."

That was interesting. She ran through what she knew of Klark, clearly things were not going well between her and Heda, but nothing to be distressed about. If their alliance with the Trikru was about to fall through, Klark wouldn't have been spent the night in her room. Though nervous servants meant the tension had been apparent. "And Heda?"

"Spent the morning training the nightbloods. Then most of the afternoon with various advisers in her private quarters." The man informed her.

Erika nodded and moved on leaving the greedy guard behind. Well then, it would seem that the alliance between Trikru and Azgeda was not a fragile thing easily broken. Despite its newness, the alliance had survived its first challenge. Klark was still wearing the mark of Heda's lover and had spent the night in her quarters. Their relationship had obviously continued. Though Erika had no doubts that things were strained. This honestly amazed Erika. A queen of the Ice Nation was not a force easily corralled. Yet, not only had the Azkwin started a relationship with Heda, she had been willing to submit to her command. If Erika had not seen it herself, she would have thought it impossible. It was certainly a relationship to watch. After all, Klark had submitted to Nia before she had killed her. Who knew if she was trying to draw the Commander into a false sense of security or if the relationship was genuine. The Commander was playing with a force of nature but so far it was working for her.

She stopped in front of the elevator while the signal was passed along for it to be brought to her level. Narrowing her eyes, she considered what to do with this information. As ambassador of Irogana, her path was clear. Klark would honor their clan's bonds. It was not only in her best interest but the woman was honorable in her own way and had already had a short conversation with her promising Azgeda's support. Which meant her clan was still in a fairly stable position. Azgeda was a powerful clan whose position seemed to be only on the rise with this new alliance with the Trikru. The alliance between Azgeda, Trishana, and Irogana would stand and so their fates would rise together, as a part of the most powerful block in the coalition. She bit her lip as she listened to the elevator rising.

It was clear that with how things stood that the greatest threats to her clan were the invaders and Boudalan. If Klark had been to see the ambassador Sami, then she'd realized that as well. Boudalan was at the center of the coalition which was both a powerful tool and a vulnerability. A lot of trade went through Boudalan but they were also surrounded by hostile clans and would be forced to fight on all sides if the coalition came against them. However, if they found allies to support them, then their control over the trade routes would be a powerful weapon. Boudalan was not a well-liked clan though which made such allies hard to find. Still, with the tension between Sankru and Azgeda and now the surprising actions of the Floukru ambassador, they were closer to having the allies needed to be a threat.

The elevator had finally reached her floor and she stepped in and made eye contact with the guard operating it. "The Ouskejon kru floor."

Pivoting, she faced the closing doors. She contemplated the many paths that stood before her people and her next step was clear. Alliances had been made and lines drawn. There were those who wavered still but there was nothing that she could do to sway them at the moment. Better to strengthen ties and develop strategies with confirmed allies than to waste time speaking to people who would not listen. It irked her to follow the Azkwin's lead, but Azgeda had the largest military in the coalition, not to mention land mass. Nia may have been a megalomaniac old bitch, but she had grown the nation's armies alarmingly. With her gone Klark had consolidated power ruthlessly turning a sprawling military infrastructure into a tightly woven series of cogs. She was a fearsome leader and though Erika didn't like giving way to anyone outside her clan, she could admit that Klark was worthy of respect.

Thus, her duty now was securing their joint position and by doing so strengthening her clan's place within the alliance. The obvious weak link was the alliance between the Azgeda and the Trikru. It was new and made between clans with a historic hatred. Still, it was not as fragile as it appeared. Klark had been well within her rights to challenge Lexa to a fight to the death over that order. Erika shivered at the thought of what that would have done to the coalition. No matter who had won the coalition would have fractured in the wake of it. Klark's compliance showed her commitment to the survival of the coalition and therefore her commitment to her alliance with the Trikru. No, the Azgeda Trikru alliance might be the obvious weak link but it was just as obvious that the two leaders of the clans were determined to maintain it. So, her efforts would be best directed elsewhere. She walked briskly out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened heading straight for Robin's private quarters.

The guards stepped aside allowing her entry. She barely glanced at them past a quick check of their hands. Getting stabbed in the back wasn't on her list of things to do. Entering the room, she had to bite back a smile. "I see I've come at a bad time."

Robin ran a hand through his rat's nest of hair while anxiously letting his eyes dart about. Chrom meanwhile paused in his pacing. It was Robin who responded. "Did we have business today?"

Erika allowed herself the freedom of rolling her eyes. She and her fellow ambassador may not agree on everything but she did consider him somewhat of a friend. "Not agreed upon. Tell me who told you a lack of grooming was appropriate?"

He blanched slightly before looking remarkably like a child caught sneaking treats. "Sumia has been unwell this morning. Then well…" He blushed slightly. "Our hovering was annoying and she ordered us to stay here while she took a walk with the guards."

She couldn't help it she laughed outright. "Only you Robin." Shaking her head, fondly she dropped down into a chair she knew to be particularly comfy. "She'll be fine, you always were a mother hen. Sit, we have much to discuss."

Chrom seemed to recover first surprisingly. "I assume you're Erika kom Irogana. I've heard a great deal about you." He stepped forward.

She gave him a nod of recognition. "All good things I'm sure." She said dryly. "I've heard a great deal of you too Chrom." The prince sat down across from her, though his leg did bounce with nervous energy. She realized the two men needed to be pulled out of their ridiculous worry. As if Sumia wasn't a royal guard, more than capable of killing anyone who even thought of killing her. "How do you put up with his habit of doing that to his hair? I've always wondered."

Barking out a surprised laugh, Chrom relaxed slightly. "If you can believe it when we were seconds I thought it was roguishly handsome, it added to his air of mystery." He gave Robin a grin. "Though you should probably do something about it before Sumia returns she'll threaten you with a pair of scissors again."

Robin grunted before making his way over and dropping down beside his lover. "Yes, yes it's a terrible habit always messing with my hair." He narrowed his eyes playfully at Chrom. "Not like someone who insists on stabbing the ground between matches with his sword instead of just sticking the damn thing in a sheath."

"It's heroic looking." Chrom muttered.

"Sumia told you that when you were eight." Robin deadpanned.

Erika couldn't help it she burst out laughing at the two bickering. She'd wished to meet the two bonded of Robin's for some time. "I would like to extend an invitation to dine together tonight. Though I am willing to dine with you if your security concerns are such that it is the only way I may dine with Sumia as well."

"That would be kind of you." Robin looked at her slightly bemused. Shaking his head, he became more serious. "You're not here to invite us to dinner though."

Chrom grimaced. "If you two mean to talk politics, I have a Trikru captain I need to meet with to organize our departure."

"Actually," she started halting his movement to rise, "what I have to say concerns you."

Robin stiffened slightly. "News from your clan?"

"Nothing new." She clarified, easing things. "However, you will be leading a force into my clan. There are things you should know."

Chrom clasped his hands together, his expression completely serious. "I would appreciate any information you can give me."

Erika considered where to begin. "Ephraim, my brother is the general in control of our forces in the region. He's already cordoned off the area. As you have been given full authority over how to handle the initial forces there, you should go through my brother, not our father." She paused. "King Fado is a strong ruler, but he has grown tired of war. If he can avoid bloodshed he will do so; to the detriment of your forces. Ephraim will be king soon enough, he holds enough authority and loyalty among my people to command them. Bypass the capitol claiming a need for expediency and head straight for the border. Heda's orders should give you the leeway to do so."

"You think your father would delay us, or send us without support." Chrom concluded, his frown deepening.

She waved slightly. "He's an old man, and he holds no love of your clan, nor of the Trikru forces you will be leading. Our participation in the coalition was not… uncoerced."

Robin gave out a huff of understanding. "Do you think word that we signed the trade deal with Azgeda will give him pause?"

"He's isolationist." Erika said bluntly. "If I interpreted his letter correctly, he means to give Klark an opportunity to gain more power in the coalition hoping that she will be an influence for a more hands-off coalition in which the clans can be more independent. He knows she has already ordered an army to amass and no doubt hopes that we could deal with this problem together. Without the need for any more interference from the coalition. He will resist letting the armies of other clans past his border and will likely insist that only those which he allows can enter. My father may not have liked Nia but he agreed with her that the coalition infringed upon the rights of the clans to govern themselves. The trade agreement will however show him that you are more committed to our block than you have been in the past. The Azgeda contingent will no doubt make up the majority of your forces and with an allied clan newly committed to our block leading the forces it should be enough to get you his approval to enter his borders. Then you will just need to find Ephriam and his forces and he should give you any additional support you need."

"Our new treaty will truly pave the way for us." Chrom shot Robin an impressed look. Not that she'd doubted it was Robin behind it, but still confirmation that she understood how things were happening was always comforting.

She nodded. "I am willing to send one of my personal guards with you to act as a sign to my brother to listen to you and to aid with any issues you may have moving your forces in our territory."

"You believe the coalition will stand then." Robin said bluntly.

Erika didn't bother feeling surprised he'd put the pieces together, he'd probably realized from the moment she'd entered his quarters. "Yes. Azgeda and Trikru stand together still. The southern clans will follow Trikru. Especially since if the invasion fails to move north it will likely spread into their borders. Out of both loyalty and self-preservation they'll remain. Delphi may dislike their position in an alliance with my own clan and Azgeda but they hate Boudalan more. Even if they chose to ally themselves with Boudalan they'd have no hope of standing against us, especially since Trikru is with us. Podkru would never stand against Klark. They are terrified that she could repeat her strategy with the water holes against them to devastating effect."

"Which leaves us." Robin shook his head. "As the bridge between Trikru and the west, if we sided against the coalition, Boudalan and Podkru might decide to stand with Floukru despite the risks. If they go Delphi may join them, they are amicable with Podkru after all."

She tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Lexa will not head to the south to deal with these invaders till her throne is secure. Though I am loath to admit it, Klark is a more than competent military leader. I have no doubt she will deal these invaders a merciless end."

Robin frowned and ran a hand through his hair absently. "I do not doubt her prowess but that's beside the point. The invaders are not nearly as much of a threat as dissension within the coalition. As long as peace within the coalition is still possible my clan has no interest in leaving the coalition."

Erika hid it, but she felt herself ease. She'd known of course that Oujeskon had always been a clan that disliked open warfare and preferred to stick to itself. The chances of them leaving in this amount of chaos was small. Though if the coalition truly fractured they were likely to withdraw and isolate themselves from the conflict. "Then we are agreed on a course of action."

"I'll do what I can to protect your people." Chrom said, his voice clear and honest.

Robin gave him a wistful and fond look. "Our usual agreement for council meetings holds."

Erika smiled freely at that. He was a good ally and this not only protected her home, but it protected their interests.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Woods Clan) Polis

Lucina grimaced as she followed Charlotte through the passageways of the tower. Lexa had all of her older nightbloods shadowing trusted warriors who served in Polis. Lexa said that it was so they could get a more broad understanding of what it meant to be a warrior but Lucina was not convinced. She was sure that they were just being shuttled out of the way like inconvenient children unprepared for the dangers of the uneasy political situation. If that wasn't humiliating enough, Lexa had her shadowing the ever troublesome Azgeda assassin. As if there was anything she could learn from someone so devoid of honor and any sense of respect. So far all she had learned was how to stand around and that Charlotte took far too much joy mouthing off at Titus whenever possible. Who knew what they were doing now. Lucina was sure that it would be just as useless and demeaning as the rest of the day. No good could come from an assassin wandering through servant passageways and nooks and crannies that she hadn't bothered with since she was a child; sneaking down to the kitchen on nights when Titus took away their meals. "Are we even supposed to be here?"

Charlotte looked at her pointedly. "There is a difference between what those above us think we are supposed to do and what we are actually supposed to do. The best guards don't just sit around and wait for a threat to appear. They make sure they know about threats before they even get close. Why do you think assassins are so valued as guards?" She rolled her eyes before heading off again along the narrow corridor built between two rooms.

She frowned as she considered the stupid assassin's words. Lexa had often lectured them on the importance of information but she had never before considered gathering information as part of the duties of a guard. Had she only been looking at the surface of things and not bothering to realize the deeper truths? All she had seen guards do was stand at attention and occasionally intercede when someone was foolish enough to do something objectionable in their presence. Since that was all she had seen, she assumed that was all there was to being a guard. Still, what Charlotte said made sense. A guard's duty was to protect their charge and if gathering information helped them to complete that task, then surely it was their duty to do so to the best of their abilities. No need to let the assassin know she agreed though. "I hardly think you count, you have all the subtlety of a stampede. Everyone knows who pulls those pranks of yours." She muttered.

A smug grin was all Char threw her way, clearly unbothered by Lucina's implications against her skill in her trade. Lucina had to resist the urge to smack her. No, she was better than the childish antics of the Aden and his… friends. Spirits couldn't he have picked better allies? Tris at least was somewhat sensible half the time, but Char? "So, what are we checking for here?"

Char just held a finger to her mouth before pausing and then hauling herself up the side of the passageway and disappearing. Lucina couldn't prevent the surprised expression on her face before she followed suit. If the girl murdered her up here, she hoped Aden felt guilty. There weren't handholds, but the passageway was narrow meaning they would have been redundant. It took a couple of quick steps but she found a narrow gap between the wall and what she assumed was the ceiling of the room they were besides. She let out a hiss of realization, no wonder the trio of ridiculousness always managed to get into Titus' rooms for their pranks. There was no light up here, but she could feel Char's presence pressed flat against the paneling beside her.

Lucina followed as Char led them across the tight, cramped, and dark area. Too short even for them to crawl properly. A burly warrior like Gustus wouldn't have been able to fit up here. She made a note that it was an excellent place to hide the younger class of nightbloods if there was a threat to them. Huh, perhaps this wasn't a waste of time and energy after all. She felt a bit chastised that she'd ever imagined that there wasn't a purpose behind Lexa's orders. Finally, Char stopped moving. Lucina frowned as she felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly and pull her forward so that they were even.

It went against every instinct to blindly follow someone who normally would have been an enemy. Someone who honestly she didn't trust at all. However, orders were orders and she shuffled slightly forward till their shoulders were even. She could feel Char's arm moving beside her till a piece of wood was shifted and she could suddenly see. There was a small hole in the ceiling that was obviously patched to make it unnoticeable. It didn't provide much light, but enough for her to understand its purpose. Looking through it, she realized she'd been right, they were above Titus' rooms.

Char touched her shoulder again pressing a pattern into her shoulder. She frowned in frustration, she didn't know whatever code was being used to communicate with her. Shrugging off the hand, she hoped Char realized that she just didn't understand. Apparently, she did, because the hand was removed. Then, she felt her entire body stiffen up as the door into Titus' rooms opened and she heard two sets of steps entering. As the door closed, she attempted to get a look but it was difficult. The hole was barely larger than a needle. Still the sound of the voices below could be heard if somewhat muffled.

"You cannot throw out our people's traditions." She heard Titus say, his voice filled with a familiar frustration and anger that made Lucina instinctively flinch.

Then, to her surprise, Lexa's voice snapped back with more frustration than she'd heard from her before. "I will not stand by and allow laws that should be abolished to continue. It's a waste and we both know it."

"It is the way it must happen. If you have lost your ability to see that, then I'm sure your pet Azkwin can enlighten you to the necessity of a certain amount of brutality. There is a reason we have our traditions." Titus snapped.

Lexa's voice went cold with anger. Surprisingly, the feeling of Char's breath catching next to her was more frightening to Lucina. Though, she realized this might explain a few of the more malicious actions the trio had taken. "Do not lecture me on the necessity of brutality."

"In case you've forgotten, your weakness has caused Luna to challenge you. Would you pass that onto your successor only to a greater degree? It would be sentencing our clan to its demise." Titus argued passionately.

It was a revelation to Lucina that Titus and Lexa argued like this. Sure, they disagreed, but this? This was unheard of to her. She remained silent, barely daring to breath as she listened to Lexa's reply. "Ambassador Dart is the one who challenged me, not Luna."

"Really, and you think that Dart took that action without previous traitorous alliances being discussed behind closed doors?" Titus was practically sneering.

"I'm aware of the clans that are threatening to break with the coalition." Lexa replied sharply. "The problem with Floukru will be handled. I know why the other clans are an issue, I don't know why Luna is pulling away from us. When she arrives we can speak."

"She's prepared to stab you in the back because she's a traitor and a coward. You should never have pardoned her! If you think it is a mystery why she has suddenly shown her true colors then you never listened to my lessons. You should hope your lover perishes in this war."

Lexa's tone was harsh as she raised her voice. "How dare you! You will never speak of her like that again, do you understand?"

There was a pause before Titus grit out, "I understand."

"I know our people's alliance with Azgeda is the reason, I just don't understand why exactly she has such issue with it. I knew that the strengthening of our alliance would push several clans further away from us, I did not expect it so strongly from Floukru." Lexa said finally.

"Because the last woman to leash that monster of a Kwin is dead and her throne is now in the hands of her murderer. The coalition is ruled by you, and no one would like to see history repeat. A coalition ruled by Azgeda would not be borne."

There was a silent moment before Lexa's voice came out sounding tired. "So, once more you will not support me?"

"I will not aid in the destruction of our clan." Came Titus' voice sounding pained.

"You should consider stepping down from your position once you've trained your new apprentice. I may be replaceable Titus, but so are you."

Lucina wasn't stupid, she understood exactly what was being threatened and it took the air out of her lungs.

Titus' voice was resigned if sorrowful. "You would go so far as to replace me then?"

"I do not wish to. You have long served the Flame, and have stood by my side since my ascension. However, I am Heda and if you cannot move past my choice in lover and you cannot accept that some traditions should not be carried on then, yes, I will elevate your replacement." Lexa sounded exhausted.

"Is that an ultimatum?" Titus asked slowly.

"No. I beg of you to turn your advice and knowledge to achieving the greatness of our clan, to strengthening the coalition. I could not have built it without you. Still, if you do nothing but question decisions already made then what else would you have me do? It was you who said an adviser without advice is not worth his keep."

"I will meditate on it, but this will not change my mind that you have made a mistake in choosing her."

Lexa's voice came from slightly further away. "Your disapproval is known."

The sound of the door closing brought a clear end to the discussion. Lucina blinked as Char closed the small pin hole causing the darkness to claim everything once more. They didn't move for a long time. She was unsure of why but accepted it. Finally, Char shifted and began to guide them back the way they'd come. They moved agonizingly slowly. Lucina was aware enough to know that it was to keep themselves from making noise. It was impressive that they hadn't. Taking in her surroundings by touch, it dawned on her that this area had been designed to allow this sort of movement. She was fairly certain Char was moving slowly for her benefit not out of concern that she herself would make noise.

Crawling over the side into the dim and narrow passageway, she could at last stand upright, her feet on the ground. They followed the twists and turns at a faster clip till they came out on a small balcony overlooking the training fields. Lucina flicked her eyes about taking in the position. She'd known of this perch since she was a child. There was often a guard stationed here thanks to the uninterrupted view. The inherent privacy due to its removal from the rest of the area wasn't something she'd really considered till this moment. She took in the smug face of the assassin. "Why did you show me that?"

Char just raised a brow. "Why do you think?"

She frowned. The obvious answer was to enlighten her to the argument that was going on between Titus and Lexa. It sounded like it was one that had been rehashed often. Lucina bit her lip as she went over what had and hadn't been said. Later, she could re-evaluate things in light of the clear differences between Lexa and Titus. Right now, there was something important she needed to get. It didn't take a genius to realize it was the tradition that Lexa wanted to change that the miserable assassin had wanted her to hear. What tradition did the Flamekeeper have the power to deny Heda over? There were very few she could not command him to change. With resistance sure, but for him to have the authority to stop her? Her eyes widened as a single tradition came to mind as she breathed out the answer. "Lexa intends to end the conclave."

"Yup." Char popped the 'p' before leaning against the stone wall of the tower.

"But… the conclave is how Heda is chosen! Without it… without it how do we choose a leader? How is the Flame passed on? That's insane!" Lucina blustered in shock.

Char snorted. "Plenty of other clans choose leaders through other means. The Flame just needs some nightblood. Look at Lexa and Luna, only one survivor isn't totally necessary. Then again, what do I know, I'm just a lowly Azgeda assassin."

"Does Aden know of this?" Lucina demanded sharply.

"Duh." Char said while rolling her eyes.

Lucina paused, why tell her then? She fell back into a stiff stand as she stared unseeing out over the ledge. There was something massive and incomprehensible on the edge of her mind and she didn't know what to do with it. Her eyes sharpened as she spotted Inigo flirting with a female warrior near the pits. His face was full of laughter and life. Swallowing thickly, she let the image form in her head. If Lexa thought that conclave could be ended, then maybe it could be? Was that possible… to change one's fate? Should it even be done? Looking over at the assassin she knew instantly what answer the woman would give. Gritting her teeth, she turned back to the courtyard. Was it right?

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Azgeda(Ice Nation) Ice Fort

Harper secured her belongings to her horse's saddle. It was going to be a long ride up north to the pauna hunting grounds. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. A warm hand patted her on the back. "Keaton, prepared to ride out?"

The disheveled looking hunter barked out a laugh. "Of course Captain."

"The seconds are packed up?" She checked. She had picked up several new kids to be trained as hunters.

He swung his leg up over his horse, easily setting himself on its back. "We're all good Captain."

She breathed out and turned, facing the anxious looking boy she'd taken as her second. He was wearing slightly too large clothing that she'd requisitioned for him. His hair was pulled into sloppy, short braids. Reaching out, she straightened his leather shoulder guard. "You'll be riding behind me, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" His spine stiffened while his cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the attention.

A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. Mounting up, she lowered an arm to help haul him up behind her. His wiry frame was soon situated behind her. She could feel him breathing quickly, clearly unused to being on the back of an animal. Damn it, Raven had been right about this being a good idea. Clearing her mind of that, she double checked that her party was mounted up and ready to go. "Move out!"

Clucking her tongue and kicking her heels, her horse took off at a good clip along the streets heading towards the northern gate. She was amazed by the change in how the civilians reacted to them just in the time they'd been on the ground. No longer did they duck and avoid eye contact with the warriors. Now, they got waves and had to be careful they didn't accidently run some poor person off the street. It was a good change. As they exited through the gates she heard the horn announcing their departure reverberating.

"What are those buildings that they're making?" Rolf asked from behind her, where he was hanging onto her tightly trying not to fall off.

Harper took in the new cabins being built and raised her voice so that it would carry to the other seconds. "Those are quarantine quarters. Those are where those sick who could infect others will be kept so that they can be treated safely. It will help prevent the spread of disease through our cities and villages. Our Kwin has commanded that any settlement with over a hundred civilians must build one. Though, in the smaller villages they won't be near as large and grand as these by our capitol."

"Why now?" Rolf asked, sounding perplexed.

At first, she hesitated, struck by the instinctive urge to be careful what she said against Nia and her policies, but then she remembered Nia was no longer a threat. Even now it felt odd to be able to breath free of that fear. "Nia did not care for the lives of her civilians so long as it did not impact her. Clarke is a different Kwin and she does care for her people. She believes her role as Kwin is to protect us all, Nia saw us as servants to her strength."

"I heard my cousin Jacob saying Kwin Klark was Nia's pet monster. If she's a monster, why would she care?" His voice was absent of the fear of being struck dead for such a statement that had so recently frozen his first.

Harper could feel something uncoil deep inside as she witnessed the difference they had made. The freedom and safety they'd bought for their people. Of course, a comment that reinforced the strength and legend of a leader even if it was a strength caused by fear wouldn't have been punished by more than a strike. Still, that children no longer felt the need to measure every word… it was everything wasn't it. "When you find a bear in the woods, which as a hunter you will often do, know that they are a great monster that can kill even the greatest of warriors. However, the most dangerous bear you will ever meet will be the bear that guards its cubs. If you ever find that you are between a mother bear and its young know there is nothing save for a miracle that can save you then. Our Kwin is a mother bear. So yes, she is the greatest of monsters, but she is so because she is protecting her people. If you do not threaten our clan, then she is of no threat. Some may say that her ferocity in defense of her people makes her a monster, but I think perhaps they have not met a true monster that kills without reason or care."

"So, Klark is like a bear?" Rolf muttered. "I thought she was a wolf?"

Harper chuckled. "How about I tell you the story of how she killed the wolf pauna that linked that creature to her name."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Trikru(Tree Clan) Polis

Clarke strode through the barracks of the rangers she'd be commanding in war. It was easy enough to ignore the startled looks and hostile surprise surrounding her as they began to spot her. She wasn't there to alleviate their prejudice. Later, she would have to handle it, but she wasn't foolish enough to think there was anything she could do in this moment. Passing the men and women of the unit, she headed straight to the only private room to the side of the large corridor full of beds.

As she approached the door, she considered knocking, but she had an impression to make and knocking just didn't fit with that impression. Reaching out, she grabbed the handle and swung the door open. Not breaking stride, she entered, knocking the knife flying towards her head away with the back of her leather arm guards before slamming the door shut. She stopped moving as she stood with her arms crossed, staring down the man she'd come to see.

Tristan was halfway out of bed, looking half asleep, half awake and generally confounded by what was happening. "Kwin?" 

"Tristan, we have much to discuss." She watched, cataloguing his reactions as he clearly tried to comprehend her sudden presence.

He pulled himself up to his feet. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, we go to war together in two days." She raised a brow at him in annoyance that he was missing the point.

He straightened up finally looking somewhat aware. "Why have you come here instead of summoning me?"

"I wished to see you and your forces as they are." She looked around his quarters meaningfully. "I'm not impressed. Still, they seem prepared to ride out at a moment's notice so there is that."

His back straightened in outrage though he concealed it. "Did you come here just to criticize my men?"

"No." She stepped to the small side table and chairs and rolled out a sheet of parchment. "I plotted out the route we will be taking to the conflict. Also, I've spoken to the Boudalan ambassador and gotten the required letters and signals to be able to move through their territory unmolested. I would have come earlier but well, they are a difficult clan."

He made a grunt before walking over and dropping down in one of the two chairs at the table and lighting the lamp on the table. Looking at the map with its lines, he made a considering noise. "You think this is the best route for us to take?"

"I think it's our best option. You do know this land well though so I would be willing to listen to your suggestions. However, know that they are just that suggestions. I will be commanding this force and while I am willing to listen to your advice, it will be up to me whether I take it or not. Insubordination will not be tolerated." She sat down across from him.

Looking up at her, he finally let out a groan. "You don't need to put on an act with me Kwin."

She leaned back in the chair. "Act?"

He made a sound of amusement. "I was at TonDC during the siege of the mountain. I don't like you, I'm sure you don't like me." Shrugging, he continued. "Fuck, I hate your clan and everything you stand for. However, I watched you and a single warrior provide a distraction that kept the enemy from taking a village of my people long enough for Heda to arrive with the army. Then, I watched you treat the injuries of those wounded regardless of clan. You don't have to intimidate me into following your orders and you don't have to prove you hold the authority. I saw the head of the traitor that you bandied about like a trophy. We're good. I'll spit on your grave when you die, but I know if I want my men to live, my people to be safe, you're the leader I want to follow."

Clarke had not expected that. She crossed her arms and considered what he'd said. "How do I know you won't stab me in the back?"

"Because I'm a warrior, not a general." He pointed to the letters she'd acquired to secure their passage. "I follow orders and go where I'm commanded. I'd have never gotten those and my men would have been killed by their own allies. Heda has given you authority and I will follow your orders because I know that you will bring us victory."

She felt a genuine smirk taking over her face. "Well then, what are your men capable of exactly?"


	7. Chapter 7

Polis (Trikru) Tree People

Lincoln carefully organized his gear. He knew with war coming Octavia would be one of the chosen members of the guard standing by Klark's side. As such it was his place as well. Rolling up his bedroll, he strapped it closed with leather buckles. He carefully drizzled more water proofing sap and tar mix along the seams of his water skins.

"The horses are ready." Octavia gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she stepped into his side, leaning into him.

He felt his whole self softening as she fit against him. "Our gear will be ready once this dries."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're not allowed to die."

"Nor are you." He rested his head on top of hers, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Would you two stop being disgusting for once?" Charlotte snarked while leaning into the doorframe.

Octavia grabbed his face and hauled him in for a great wet kiss before pulling back with a pop.

"Ass." Charlotte muttered, chucking a piece of wood at them.

He reached out, grabbing it easily before returning to his work. It hadn't taken long for him to learn not to react or interfere with the Azgeda siblings. They were all passionate and unwaveringly loyal people; get in between them and both of them were likely to turn on you in an instant. Silence was the better part of valor with them. Sometimes, between each other, they seemed to speak another language full of strange phrases. Octavia had tried to explain things to him on occasion but it hadn't helped. Not wanting to get involved in the verbal sparring he saw coming, he carefully ducked out of the room leaving the sisters to continue sniping at each other.

Once in the central room of the Azgeda quarters in the tower he headed towards Miller who was sharpening the hidden blade on his new arm. "Miller." He sat down besides the man and pulled out a knife and joined him in sharpening.

"Escaping the girls?" Miller asked with the slightest tilt of a smug smile on his lips.

Lincoln gave him a look. "You aren't?"

"Fair." The man went back to caring for his arm. "Are you prepared to follow Klark into war?" His eyes didn't stray from their task, but there was a serious edge to his voice.

Lincoln had no doubt he was being tested, if gently. If he said no his life wouldn't be in peril, but his place Octavia's side would be. It wasn't a difficult question to answer. "There is no one else I'd rather follow."

"Why?" This time Miller looked at him critically. "Wouldn't you feel more secure under Heda or general Indra's command? They're Trikru as you are."

He took his time to formulate his words properly. "I am Trikru, my blood, my marks, my oaths all stand with the Trikru, but my heart lies with Octavia, and hers with Klark."

Miller hummed in understanding. "Good, I expect you to serve as an ambassador of sorts between the Trikru forces we will be working with and our guard detachment."

"I would be honored." Lincoln replied easily. "Still, you may overestimate how well my clan will react to my presence. I am not a traitor, but that is only by Heda's mercy. They will know that."

"You underestimate your influence." Miller shifted his arm before locking it back in place. He moved his upper arm ensuring the prosthetic would behave properly. He seemed pleased with it before he turned to face Lincoln once more. "You may have been willing to desert, but you did not. You left on orders from Heda as a representative of your clan. You did not abandon your people even if you would have done so if forced. Do not take on guilt for what didn't happen and no one will assign that guilt to you."

Lincoln ran his finger along the edge of his knife, checking the sharpness. Satisfied it was properly sharp, he re-sheathed it. "You are a kind man, not all are as kind as you."

Miller grunted before standing. "Come on, the girls should be done snarking and Charlotte wouldn't have come at this hour unless there was a purpose to her visit."

Together, the two men headed back to the small room Octavia and Lincoln shared. Lincoln felt fond seeing it. By rights, it should have gone to Miller's second in command, but it had been seeded to him and Octavia after some pointed looks and comments about night time activities. The only other small room off of the quarters for guards was taken by Miller and Monty. The Azgeda warriors he met seemed to prefer to assign rooms and gear by need rather than rank. Though Octavia had warned him not to expect that with warriors who didn't serve under Klark directly. Either way, he was impressed by how he'd been treated by the clan, it was oddly enough more his family than the Trikru had felt like in years.

"So, ready to tell us why you've decided to drop by in the middle of the day?" Miller crossed his arms, looking somewhat amused, though he was clearly asking for an answer.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and slapped him gently upside the head. "You lot leaving in the morning totally takes precedence over my afternoon break for a meal. I brought a new poison I developed." She pulled out bag from inside her shirt. "It's a very potent itching powder made from local ingredients. I know you wouldn't normally think of that as debilitating but I've felt the effects and it is quite powerful. It can be used as an interrogation aid or as a distraction in a spar. I can guarantee that if you get hit by this you're not going to be able to focus on your fight or keeping your secrets."

Octavia whistled. "Where did you get that recipe?"

"Gustus." Charlotte practically preened. "Old grouch knows a surprising amount about poisons. He was quite the prankster in his days." She shrugged before continuing. "You get this on the enemy and they'll start feeling a lot like Miller." She said, looking pointedly at Miller who was scratching his head vigorously.

Miller quickly jerked his hand down and shot Charlotte a betrayed look but she only rolled her eyes.

"I diluted it down to less than a quarter of its potency you big baby. If you're lucky I'll give you the neutralizing cream before you really start itching." Miller grumbled, unable to resist scratching his head again as he reached out taking the bag with his other hand and carefully tucking it into his jacket. "I assume Monty will know how to measure the dose appropriately?"

"Duh." Charlotte scoffed. "Anyways I know Monty's got you all covered for the standard poisons and all, but there is something you guys need to do." She was surprisingly serious, her face becoming suddenly emotionless.

It was disconcerting to Lincoln to see. He hadn't known Charlotte for long but he knew that when this girl became serious it was time to pay attention. Normally the girl was a ball of snark and playfulness but at times her face and voice became blank and you could see in her the assassin feared among the ranks of the Azgeda soldiers.

Charlotte spoke, her brows furrowed. "We all know Clarke hasn't ordered a flaying since she took the throne, but she hasn't outlawed it. If you're given the opportunity, don't make her order it."

"You think it'll be necessary?" Miller grit his teeth.

"After the stunt Heda pulled? Yeah, Clarke needs to do something that reminds people that she's kwin for a reason. She's going to sink once more into the darkness. Don't let her do it alone." Charlotte grimaced. "It's not pretty but I know all of us are capable and have done things to both the living and the dead that will ensure that everyone knows what it means to cross the Azkwin. Don't waver, because she won't be able to."

Octavia made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. "We'll get the job done. If it means flaying our enemies alive then that's what we'll do."

Lincoln was surprised by the hard line of her jaw, and flash of determination in her eyes. He sometimes forgot exactly what his love was capable of. It wasn't her prowess in battle that made her strong but rather the depths she would go to and the sacrifices she would make for her people. "I will ensure the Trikru don't interfere if I am able."

"Good." Charlotte's face went back to playful with a simple flicker. "Anyways you lot have Aden going with you for leader training and all that. Take care of the idiot for me, would you?"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Azgeda (Ice Nation)

Bellamy clicked on the radio and double checked the position of the sun. Radios made helping run Azgeda in Clarke's absence far easier. It also allowed him to remain rebuilding his own territory instead of having to return to the capitol to assist Gunter and Leo more directly. Sure that the time was correct, he hailed the capitol on the radio channel they'd agreed on ahead of time. "General Blake reporting. Over."

There was a long minute before Gunter's gruff voice came over the line. "-General, any news on Sankru's recent actions? Over.-"

"Another village has stopped interacting with trade according to my spy." He grimaced at the possibilities. "I believe embedding my troops in the villages is for the best. We leave a minimum number of forces in the forts, fortify the villages, and prepare them for invasion. Over."

"-Will you need reinforcements? Over.-" Gunter asked sharply, clearly understanding his attempt to counter the Sankru's burn and disappear strategy.

Bellamy considered it, he'd spoken to Fredrick the day before over the radio and they'd agreed that imbedding their troops and preparing the towns for winter as well as siege was in their best interests. The food stores would need to be gotten out of the highly visible forts. In the last war the forts had been burned to the ground exacerbating the devastation of the attacks. It was the only time the fuckers had organized in larger units. Storing their food there just made them too valuable as targets. Better to spread the food out more in hidden caches. That way even if they lost one storehouse they would still have others to fall back on.

That wasn't the issue though, too many troops would overburden his territory. With winter coming, the window for invasion was closing rapidly. "They'll attack in the spring if they have any sense. Build up what food stores you can, and prepare several detachments to be ready to move at a moment's notice. When the attack comes, we can hold until they arrive. Over."

"-I can see the wisdom in that. If the situation changes, inform me immediately. Over.-"

Bellamy nodded to himself over Gunter's reliability to both listen and to hold the line. "Of course. What is our situation with the invasion to the south of the coalition? Over."

There was a long pause. "We haven't heard from Clarke's force yet. Xander's force is prepared to march and holding at the border waiting for the signal to move out and join the armies of the coalition. Depending on how quickly the clan leaders and politicians in Polis can get things moving he may be sitting there for quite a while. You know how quickly bureaucracies move. I'm doubling our border patrols anyway. We don't need so many warriors lingering at the capitol. I will apprentice this group of hopefuls for a position as seconds to farmers in need of more labor. We need more farmers more than we need warriors. By the time the snows come, I should have emptied the city of the orphans and hopefuls to villages that need more manpower. Over.-"

That was a problem as well. He considered it, it made sense. Farmers lived longer than warriors, their army was already pushing the size their nation could support. Still, cutting out the new recruits that would replace those that illness, cold, and hunger would take over the winter was a gamble. Especially with a war coming on two fronts. "Did you clear this with Clarke? Over."

"-Of course, two weeks ago. It was Prince Corrin's idea. His time in the court of Ingronrana has given him half a brain. Over.-" Gunter's voice was dismissive in tone.

Bellamy raised a brow. "You still believe the boy should be killed and a different heir selected then? Over."

"-It's not my place to question. However, I don't see the need for Nia's heir. Your family has several members capable to taking this nation if needed. Over.-" There was a definite grumble to his voice.

He smirked, Gunter's opinion that Corrin should only be kept as heir long enough to settle the nation and then he should be disposed of wasn't hidden. "The boy holds promise. That's neither here nor there. Are we prepared to fight both on the south and the east borders? Over."

"-Seth and Xander will be our forces for the southern war if Clarke calls for more men. You and Fredrick may have to hold the eastern line till the war to the south is won and we can afford the troops to assist. Over.-"

Bellamy rapped his fingers against his thigh. He did not like the position he and his men were in, it was dangerous. Not to mention, it would feel strange marching to battle without Clarke at his side. Having her directing things from the capitol just wouldn't be the same. Still, his feelings could come later. "Anything else of consequence? Over."

"-Niles has the assassins clearing out the last of Nia's old supporters and those whose crimes she overlooked. I've organized our city guard to do sweeps miles out from the city once a rotation for bandits. Trade cannot happen if the trade routes are constantly under attack. Leo has been working with the new guild of traders in the city to agree upon a rate for hiring our warriors as guards for their cargo. We also have had two more applications for the formation of a guild. Some blacksmiths, and a small delegation of craftsmen. I'm inclined to grant them. Over.-"

"Do it. Guilds will build our nation for us if we let them. Over." Bellamy felt excitement at the news that at least something was coming together this quickly. Their nation was far too dependent on hunters. Guilds were far more reliable and would increase trade, grow their cities, and raise demand for farmers. It was a necessary step for their society.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening. A wide smile spread across his face as he spotted Echo entering the room. Holding the receiver, he spoke. "Is that all? Over."

"-For now. I'll speak to you the same time next week unless anything changes. Over.-"

"Until then Gunter. Out." He set the radio receiver down and leapt to his feet, sweeping Echo up in his arms and spinning her around. "You've come to save me from politics then?"

She gave him a slightly exasperated look, it warmed his heart. "You are the most ridiculous man I have ever met. I can't believe I share my bed with you sometimes."

He kissed her cheek. "Because I've got abs and you like my ridiculousness."

"In your dreams." She snorted, though there was a smile on her lips.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Polis, Trikru (Tree People)

Lexa watched her nightblida sparring in the forest. They had grown so much, already they were all fully capable warriors or nearly ready to take their marks. It would not be long before she could no longer keep them in Polis. It was necessary for her plans that they gain experience and make names for themselves. Stepping out into the clearing, she watched as her nightblida all came to attention. "Titus, your services here are no longer needed for the night."

The man eyed her, the anger from their argument still resting between them. "Very well." He bowed respectfully before leaving.

She turned back to her children. "You're all dismissed. Go enjoy a free evening, you've worked hard and earned the reward." A smile twitched at the corner of her lips at their excited faces. "Lucina, Aden remain behind."

"Heda." They both acknowledged remaining where they were standing as the others scurried out of the way. After all, an evening off was a special treat.

Lexa remembered when she was an initiate, using what free time she had sneaking out with Costia. They had been good days, carefree ones, or as carefree as a nightblida was allowed. The weight of a nation had yet to settle on her shoulders, her affections were sweet and full of hope. Her soul was not yet full of death and pain. Lexa wondered sometimes what Costia would think of her now. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she approached her two top initiates. "Are you two prepared for your departures?"

"Of course." Aden sounded almost insulted she even had to ask.

Lucina did better at hiding it but clearly felt the same. "Since the hour you informed us Heda."

"Good." She beckoned them and walked deeper into the woods. They fell into step behind her till they reached the small pool deep in their training area. She stopped them and considered her words. "You are both about to go to your first battle without either a first or myself by your side. I expect you each to follow your commander's orders like they were my own. Aden, you already know Klark, do not expect her to treat you as anything but one of her many warriors. You will hold no rank in her army. Lucina, you are familiar at least with Chrom, do not make the mistake of thinking he will treat you as anything but a foot soldier."

Both of the nightblida nodded in understanding. Lexa felt it deeply when she realized Aden was several inches taller than her. It wasn't that she hadn't realized before, but it really hit her in that moment. They were both grown. "Trust your comrades, show them that you are a force to be reckoned with and do not die."

Aden spoke up cautiously. "Heda, why send us out like this? It's never been done."

"That doesn't mean it shouldn't be done." She replied, they weren't foolish, they'd understand what she was doing eventually. Till then, it was better they remain in the dark. "You will be an extension of Heda. Behave as such."

"Sha." Lucina murmured.

Lexa turned so that she was facing them. "I'm proud of how far you two have come, you bring honor to all Nightblida." Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out two long pieces of fabric. It was the same shade as her sash. The meaning of this color was easy to understand. "Wear these, bring further honor to us all."

Both of their eyes widened in shock. Lucina's mouth opened slightly as she gaped at the gift. Reaching out cautiously, both of them accepted the fabric, touching it reverently. Lucina swallowed, her voice still thick with emotion. "I will not disappoint you."

Aden ran a finger along its folds, ever so carefully as if it was spun silk instead of simple cotton. "We'll make you proud."

Lexa smiled at them. "Remember to learn everything you can. You are both serving under leaders who have proved their worth many times. I have no doubts both of you will succeed in your roles. Now go, I promised you a night off and this will be your last before you depart."

Aden gave a stiff jerk of his head before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around her. Lexa let out a soft 'umph,' as he hugged her tightly. A second later, he pulled back only to be replaced by Lucina who hugged her even tighter. "Thank you."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Polis Trikru (Tree People)

Tristan double checked the manifesto of the goods packed and prepared for every rider in their force. They were not a large force, and would only be carrying enough food for a month. It was all field rations; salted and dried meat, some small amounts of grain, dried fruits, and some oats. Even then, it was sparse and if they came across game it would be a necessary addition to their stores if they were delayed at all.

He went through every pack to ensure none of his men had tried to use the limited space in their saddlebags for something else, thinking they could gather more food on the way. Over all, his men had done well. A few had carefully wedged small bottles of alcohol, and other treats into their bags. One woman had a surprising amount of baked goods stuffed into her pack. She'd made the space by only bringing a single spare change of clothing. Marking her down, he sighed. It wasn't a sacrifice that could be made. War destroyed clothing like nothing else.

By the time he'd finished his rounds, the sun was lowering over the horizon. Still, he walked through the stables ensuring that all of their mounts were capable. He wasn't going to give the Azkwin a chance to be anything but impressed with his forces. At the far end of the stables, he paused. "Lincoln."

"Captain." Lincoln gave him a respectful tilt of the head. "I came to assist in any way I can to make the journey we are about to embark on easier."

Tristan's upper lip curled in disdain for the man, but he held his tongue, mostly. "Oh, and what great wisdom do you bring?"

Ignoring the derision, Lincoln spoke calmly. "The Azgeda guard are fiercely loyal to their Kwin, but they are far more relaxed than one would expect. Among her guard are Captain Miller, an assassin Monty, and my beloved Octavia. All are claimed as siblings of the Kwin. They are allowed a complete access to her person. They sometimes engage in arguments with her and it is best to leave them at it. It may appear disrespectful to us but the Azkwin does not see it that way." Lincoln gave an exaggerated shiver before continuing, obviously not enjoying the thought of what he would bring up next. "You will wish to keep an eye on Peri kom Azgeda she is… she is like the nightmares I would have of Azgeda warriors as a child. She is ruthless, without mercy, and takes delight in the suffering and blood of others. The Kwin keeps her as a personal monster, but it is best not to antagonize a monster all the same."

"I see." He found himself considering the man's words. While some of it was information he already possessed, it was useful all the same. "Anything else?"

"Just know that Klark is fair. Your men will be treated the same as her own." Lincoln gave him a nod of respect before turning and leaving.

Tristan let him go, he had no interest in pursuing the matter. The truth would be easy enough to learn after their first day of travel.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Clarke lay panting on her back. Laughing, she rolled onto her side. "Not that I'm complaining but riding is going to be interesting tomorrow."

Lexa just huffed as she pushed some of her hair back. "If that's enough to make riding a problem, you've been taking it far too easy while here as my guest."

"Oh, do you do this for all your guests?" Clarke smirked playfully and batted her eyelashes.

Instead of replying, Lexa just rolled into her and kissed her smirk off her face. "You were saying?"

"Absolutely nothing." Clarke let herself roll onto her back again, staring at the ceiling. They lay there silently for a long while before she sighed and decided to bite the bullet. "What's eating at you? You've been brooding since you got back from seeing the nightblida."

Lexa didn't bother to deny it. "I… sometimes I wonder what Costia would have thought of me if she met me now."

Clarke turned so that she was giving Lexa her full attention. The woman rarely mentioned Costia and Clarke understood the weight of grief well enough for it not to make her worry. "I think she'd think you were even more attractive. I mean I've only known you a short time and you're more stunning every time I see you."

"Klark!" Lexa's cheeks turned hot with embarrassment. "That's not what I meant. I mean… I'm ordering you, the woman I love to war. When Costia was by my side, I wouldn't have even considered such a thing. Sometimes, I wonder… what will be left of me when my time as Heda is done? I am so far from the girl I once was."

Reaching out, Clarke cupped Lexa's check. "I think she'd be proud of you." She didn't bother with anything useless. They both knew what their burdens could do to a person, was already doing to them. Leaning forward, she kissed Lexa's forehead. "So incredibly proud."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Morning came far too soon. Clarke didn't say anything just rising and moving towards the bath. She caught Lexa's eyes as she joined her, but neither of them said anything. What else was there to say? Last night had been all the goodbye's they were allowed, now they had to take back up their burdens.

Once washed, Clarke rose and dried herself quickly before pulling on her clothing, her neater more formal wear was left behind. She'd collect her trunk of clothing on her way back to Azgeda after the war. For now, she was only bringing as much as her warriors would. Without a wagon train to bring extra supplies, her taking more would require her men to give up space on their animals to carry her possessions. She had no interest in being the sort of leader who would do that. Already the maps, writing equipment, and radio had to be spread about her family.

Lexa's hand on her shoulder guided her to the couch. Allowing herself to be pushed gently into sitting, she sighed. She closed her eyes as Lexa began to brush out her hair. She let the sensation of fingers in her hair to lull her into peace. Before long, her hair was being plaited back into her practical war braid, her beads and blue fabric woven in as well. Finally, there was a firm squeeze of her shoulders and Lexa stepped back.

Standing, Clarke walked around the couch and hugged Lexa tightly. "It's time. Spirits be with you."

"And with you Klark." Lexa held her firmly. "Come back to me."

Clarke nodded as she pulled back. She gave a soft smile to Lexa before cupping her jaw and kissing her lightly. "Always."

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-

Clarke was pleased to see her horse had already been prepared for her as she came out of the tower. Her small army consisting of her royal guards and Tristan's Trikru rangers was mounted and waiting. She gave a nod of acknowledgement to Tristan before swinging herself up into the saddle. Looking to her Trikru second in command, she measured the man. "The men are prepared to leave?"

"As ordered." Tristan said, his neck not bending for a long moment before he gave her purposeful nod of deferment.

She raised a brow in interest. It would seem the man was at least willing to respect her position of leadership. "Very well, we ride for the pass then."

Wheeling her horse towards the gates of Polis, she let her horse begin to move at a trot through the street. Her army followed easily enough. She noticed Octavia and Miller bracketing her. Four of her siblings rode to war with her. "Octavia."

Octavia encouraged her horse forward so that they were riding side by side as they exited the gate. "Orders already? Thought this was going to be a pleasant road trip spent bonding with our mortal enemies and all that. Aren't we all going to come together and sing kumbaya?"

Clarke laughed at her sister. "I believe that can wait until we at least reach Boudalan. Wouldn't want them to miss out on the fun." Her smile fell thinking of the nightmare that was going to be. Pushing it to the side, she continued. "That's beside the point. Unless we wish to eat all of our rations and go hungry later, we need to have fresh meat to supplement our diet as much as possible. Take Lincoln and fall back to Tristan's side and request that his two best hunters accompany you ahead of our force to kill what you can for our dinner tonight."

"And if we don't catch anything?" Octavia asked curiously.

"You will. I want you each to pair with one of the hunters Tristan sends. When we arrive in Boudalan, the pair whose brought down the most game for our army will be given ten gold coins to share with their squads to buy as much ale or fresh food as they'd like in the markets while I deal with the politics."

Octavia snorted. "Bribing us into cooperating in a competition? That's low."

"Well it's better than counterproductive grandstanding." Clarke sped up her horse's pace as they hit the proper road. She watched from the corner of her eye as Octavia gave her a casual salute and fell back a few horse lengths to Tristan's side and began to talk with the man. Well, that should keep the army occupied for a while. She winced as she noticed Peri and one of the bulkier Trikru arguing. It was going to be a long journey.


End file.
